Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!
by christti
Summary: -Traducción- Emmett tiene una lista, cree que fué creada por los unicornios! Tiene que completar la lista! 16 días, 16 cosas divertidas que hacer en un ascensor. Que puede salir mal?
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

Esta. Lista. Cambiará. Mi. ¡Vida!

"RO-OSE!" Grité, subiendo las escaleras. "Rose!" Estaba pintándose las uñas. "Hey nena!" Le grité volcando la botellita de pintauñas, solo para irritarla.

"Pero que coño, Emmett?" me dió una colleja. Muy fuerte. "Lo compré ayer! Tu, estúpido mono!"

Como ha podido? Empecé a llorar, pero recordé que no tenia lagrimas. "Un momento, Rose." Corrí a la cocina a por un vaso de agua antes de enfrentar a mi enfadada esposa.

"R-r-rose!" Sollocé, poniendo agua bajo mis ojos. "Me has herido profundamente! Me siento muy-"

"EMMETT!"

Paré de 'llorar'.

"Que quietes?" me gruñó. "O solo has subido a arruinar mi sesión de belleza?"

"Rosalie! Como puedes siquiera pensar en pintarte las uñas ahora? Es una cuestión de vida o muerte!"

"ENTONCES QUE?!"

Sonreí felizmente. "Mira esto!" Le dí una hoja de papel para que la viera.

Ella leyó cada celestial palabra en voz alta.

"16 cosas divertidas para hacer en un ascensor!  
1. Cuando solo hay una persona en el ascensor, dale un golpecito en el hombro y preten que no has sido tú.  
2. Pulsa los botones y haz como que te has electrocutado. Sonríe, y sal del ascensor.  
3. Pregúntale alguien si puedes pulsar el botón por él, pero pulsa el equivocado.  
4. Mantén las puertas abiertas y di que estas esperando a un amigo. Después de un rato, deja que se cierren las puertas y di, "Hola Greg. Que tal?"  
5. Haz que se te caiga un bolígrafo y cuando alguien lo vaya a recoger, grita, "Es mío!"  
6. Extiende el tablero del Twister y pregunta si quieren jugar. (1)  
7. Deja una caja en una esquina, y cuando alguien vaya a cogerla, pregúntale si oyen un tic-tac.  
8. Pregunta, "Has sentido eso?".  
9. Pégate mucho a alguien, estornudando encima algunas veces."

"Esto es una-"

"Sigue leyendo!" Grité, bailando a su alrededor como un leprechaun.

"10. Cuando se cierren las puertas, diles a los otros, "Esta bien, no os asustéis, se volverán a abrir!"  
11. Grita, "Abrazo colectivo!" y fuérzalos a hacerlo.  
12. Solloza con voz de dolor mientras te pegas en la cabeza diciendo, "Callaos todos vosotros, callaos!"  
13. Abre tu bolso o maletín y mirando hacia dentro de él pregunta, "Tienes suficiente aire hay dentro?"  
14. Quédate de pie en una esquina, en silencio y sin moverte, mirando hacia la pared, sin bajarte en ningún piso.  
15. Mira fijamente a otro pasajero unos momentos, y dí con horror, "Eres uno de ELLOS!" entonces, apártate de él lentamente.  
16. Haz el sonido de una explosión cada vez que alguien pulse un botón."

Rosalie levantó los ojos inquisitivamente. "De donde has sacado esto?"

Yo le dije con tranquilidad. "Internet."

"Pensé que te dije que no podías ir a internet después de que te comiste el conejo ese de las niñas pequeñas..."

"Lo sé, lo sé! Pero me estaba llamando, Rose! Me dijo 'Emmy! Ven a jugar! Te queremos Emmy!' En serio que lo dijo!"

La tonta de Rose rodó los ojos. "Emmett. Vete a molestar a otro."

Hice un puchero. "No quieres ayudarme a completar mi lista?"

"No."

Hice mas pucheros pero pronto me di quanta de que mi tonta esposa no me iba a ayudar en mi tarea. Así que decidí que Ali-

"NO, EMMETT!"

"Si ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a pe-...oh, vale."

Le pregunté a Jasper. Pero antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca, sentí que ya no quería hacer mi lista.

Pronto pasó esa sensación y fui a preguntar a Edward.

"No."

Carlisle.

"No."

Esme.

"No."

Mi última esperanza era Bella. La pequeña y dulce Bella. La simpática y amorosa.....

"No." Estúpida vaca.

Decidí preguntar otra vez. "Hey, Bells. Adivina que?"

"Emmett, acabo de decir que no."

"Oh, lo se. Solo quería que supieras como de alucinante es ser un vampiro! Te encantaría. En serio. Es genial! Eres rápido y fuerte, y pasas todo el tiempo de mundo con el que amas. Es lo mejor. Que mal que no puedas ser uno de los nuestros. En fin..."

Y me fuí para planear mi tarea para mañana.

'Cuando solo hay una persona en el ascensor, dale un golpecito en el hombro y preten que no has sido tú.'

Eso sería fácil. Después de todo, doy buenos golpes.

**

* * *

**

(1) El juego del Twister. Supongo que sabéis cual es…

**Pues aquí estoy, con otra traducción a la vista! Esta vez del gran Emmett como protagonista! El hermano mayor que todos querríamos tener xD La autora de este fic es genial. Si sabeis ingles, pasaos por una de sus historias, os encantarán seguro xD**

**Si **moze_cullen **lee esto, enviame tu e-mail por un PM (dejando espacios en medio para que se vea) o activa la opcion de que te puedan enviar PM para que te pueda contestar al tuyo ^^  
Que ilusión me dio tu PM x3  
Te dedico este capitulo solo por enviarmelo!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

Bella!" Susurre, dándole golpecitos con la punta del cepillo de dientes de Charlie. "Despierta! Tengo que preguntarte algo!"

(Toque)

Se estira.

(Toque)

Empieza a murmurar cosas dormida. "Edward... Edward, muérdeme! Mira, deliciosa sangre de Bella! Mmmmmm! Mira, mira!"

(Toque)

Sus ojos de abren de repente. Mi mira a mi y a su cama, mi cara a centímetros de la suya, y empieza a gritar.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Me siento pacientemente en la punta de la cama, cruzando las piernas, dejando que se desahogue.

"AHHHHHHH! Emmett! Que demonios estas haciendo aquí!?" me grita.

Yo sonrío galantemente. "Quiero preguntarte una cosa."

"A las cinco de la mañana??!!" parecía histérica.

"Pasa algo malo con las cinco de la mañana?"

Junto entonces, Edward aparece en el marco de la ventana, vistiendo una camiseta nueva.

"Emmett, que estas haciendo en el cuarto de Bella a las cinco de la mañana?"

QUE HAY DE MALO EN QUE SEAN LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA? QUE TIENEN EN CONTRA DE LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA?!

"Estoy aquí," Respondí, "Para hacerle una pregunta a Bella sobre mi lista, que ha sido entregada a mi por los UNICONIOS!" Hice el baile del unicornio, que estuve perfeccionando toda la noche.

"Espera, que?"

"La lista! La lista del ascensor!" Canté.

"Que tiene eso que ver con unicornios?" preguntó Bella.

Bajé la voz. "Una lista mágica solo puede haber sido escrita por unicornios! Esta hecha especialmente para mí!"

Edward dio un bufido.

"Suenas como Bucky. El unicornio más grande." Le dije. "El también bufa mucho!"

"Vale. Cual es la pregunta, Emmett?" preguntó Bella impacientemente.

Puse las manos en sus mejillas, zarandeándola un poco. "Bella! Tienes que decirle donde puedo encontrar un ascensor!"

"Un defensor?"

"No! Un defensor no, un ASCENSOR!"

"No se donde hay, pero si no dejas de moverme voy a tener que ir al hospital!"

Deje de cogerle las mejillas (las que por cierto, son muy suaves. Nota mental – preguntar a Bella donde compra sus cremas...)

"El hospital!" Grité triunfalmente. "Hay un ascensor en el hospital! Tengo que ir allí!"

Bella y Edward se me quedaron mirando.

"Benditos seáis! Los unicornios cuidarán de vosotros eternamente!"

Cuando llegué a casa, decidí que me gustaría coger el coche de Rose. Pero como no hay que coger las cosas sin preguntar, grité, "Rose! Puedo coger tu convertible para mi primera tarea?"

"Ni de coña, Emmett! Ni hablar! No, no, no! N-O, que he deletreado? NO! NO!"

Tomaré eso como un si.

Me encantaba coger el coche de Rosalie. Era bonito y brillante, y tenía la mejor música! El coche de Edward tiene música aburrida, lenta, sin palabras. Pero Rose tiene mis favoritas!

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world!_

O...

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

Me las sabía todas!

Cuando llegue al hospital, aparqué el coche de Rose en medio de la carretera y corrí al ascensor.

La única persona que había era una señora mayor. Probablemente estaba en el hospital para que le reemplazaran la cadera o cualquier otra innecesaria operación.

_He he_, Pensé para mi mismo, _serás mi primera víctima_!

'_Cuando solo hay una persona en el ascensor, dale un golpecito en el hombro y preten que no has sido tú.'_

Levanté el brazo y....

Tap, tap, tap!

Se giro hacia muuuuuuuy lentamente, usando el andador.

Cien años después, me estaba mirando a la cara.

"Quieres algo, hijito?" me preguntó amablemente.

"Eh?"

Parecía extrañada. "Pensé que me habías pegado en el hombro? "

"No."

"Hmmmm.."

Otra vez, muuuuuuuuy lentamente se dió la vuelta.

Así que.....tap, tap, tap!

Ni siquiera se giró. "Sí?"

"No he hecho nada abuelita!" He he he.

Me miró muy ofendida. "Me llamo Bruno, y soy un hombre muchas gracias!"

Las puertas se abrieron y ell…_él_ salió del ascensor.

Wow. No era la reacción que esperaba, pero que más da!

Caminé de vuelta hacia el coche y conduje hasta casa.

"Como va la lista, Em?" preguntó Esme.

Sonreí dulcemente."He hecho un amigo!"

"Eso es genial! Bin hecho cariño!"

"Esme?" insistí.

"Si?"

"Puedo cambiarme el nombre a Bruno?"

* * *

**Hay este Emmett... O Bruno xD**

**En fin, otro capitulo al bolsillo! Gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos!!**

**Besos!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

"Vamos, Alice! Tienes que ver más!"

"Emmett!" Me gritó, quitándose el velo color púrpura que le había puesto en el pelo. "Para!"

"Mira a través de la bola de cristal....." Le susurré acercando aún más la bola que le había puesto delante la cara. "Dime lo que ves!"

"NADA!" gritó. "Es una bola de plástico roja que has robado de un Castillo hinchable para niños!"

"Noooooo!" Siseé. "Es real! Dime lo que ves! Me ves completando correctamente la lista de los unicornios? Lo ves? Dime Lola! Lo ves?"

"Espera, espera, como me has llamado?"

Suspiré impacientemente. "Lola. El unicornio mas pequeño."

"Emmett, Yo....."

"BRUNO!" Le dije, "Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? Mi verdadero nombre es Bruno!"

Ella entrecerró los ojos y dijo dando vueltas a mi alrededor. "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett! Emmie-Poo, Em, Em, Em Emmett!"

"No!" Me tape las orejas y me arrodillé en el suelo.

"Vale. Bruno, entonces." aceptó. "He visto en la bola de plástico!"

"En serio!?"

Asintió, sonriendo dulcemente. "Quieres saber lo que he visto?"

"Oh sí! Sí sí sí!"

"Bien." Se acercó más a mí y susurró en mi oído. "He visto....."

Asentí y espere impacientemente.

"He visto...que tu nombre es, y siempre será... EMMETT!" se rió malvadamente metiéndome la bola de plástico en la boca, y salió corriendo.

Me senté en el suelo. Porque mi familia nunca apoya mis sueños? Como el día que quise llevar un rinoceronte a la escuela por lo de "trae tu mascota a clase". Encontré uno y lo quise. Le llamé Herman. Pero no. No dejaron que me lo quedara. Intente de todas las maneras posibles razonar con ellos. Prometí que lo sacaría de paseo todos los días. Pero seguían diciendo que no. Me sacaron de África con la promesa de una barrita de chocolate. Solo cuando llegamos a casa, me acordé de que no como chocolate.

Bueno, Bruno Cullen no se desanimará por esto! Si ellos quieren destrozar mis sueños, Yo destrozaré los suyos! Y completaré mi lista! Los unicornios no se quedan atrás!

Lo primero es lo primero. Es hora de romper los sueños de mi "Familia"!

Empezaré con Edward. Lo encontré leyendo.

"Edward!" Me regocijé, pensando en Rosalie para que no leyera mis verdaderas intenciones.

"Que quieres?"

"Solo quería que supieras que tu sueño de ser capaz de leer la mente es infantil y surrealista. Nunca conseguirás tu meta. Ríndete ahora que estas a tiempo. Amen." Sonreí, orgulloso de mi mismo por lo maduras y cultas que eran mis palabras.

"Me sorprendes cada día," Dijo Edward. Así que ha notado mi actitud madura! "No tenia ni idea de que alguien pudiera ser tan estúpido. Es absolutamente increíble." Negó con su cabeza. "Vete, Emmett."

"Me llamo Bruno." Le grité mientras me iba de la habitación.

Era el turno de Rose. Fui a nuestra habitación y me escondí detrás del espejo. Muy pronto, Rose apareció para revisarse el peinado.

"Rosalie Hale!" Dije con voz fantasmal. "No eres la más guapa de la casa!" Ya esta. El sueño de Rose roto con 9 palabras. Hecho.

Podía imaginármela con la boca desencajada. "Que?!" gritó. "Quien coño es entonces?"

Entonces un relámpago de genialidad me golpeó. "Isabella...."

"No. No, por favor! No!"

"...Swan!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Sí."

"Oh, espejito! Que tengo que hacer para ser la mas guapa?" rogó desesperadamente.

"Dos cosas. Primero. Debes atar a Bella y ponerle un disfraz de puma. Cubrirla de ketchup y dejarla en el bosque donde Edward cazará esta noche."

"Sí. Sí. Que más?"

"Cómprale un rinoceronte a Bruno y ayúdale con el resto de su lista."

"Espera, quien?"

Suspiré. "Emmett."

"Oh. Vale." Y se fue corriendo.

Mi siguiente víctima era la pixie malvada.

"Oh, Lola?"

"Sí, _Emmett_?"

"Bruno."

"Sí, _Emmett_?" repitió.

Entré. "Acabo de recibir unas devastadoras noticias."

"Ha ha. Ya me preguntaba cuando encontrarías _eso_ fuera." Se rió.

"Encontrar el que?" Siempre me pongo nervioso cuando su risa suena como barritas de chocolate con nueces.

"Oh. Olvídalo. Cuales son tus devastadoras noticias?"

Simulé estar en triste. "Han puesto un limite para poder comprar. Tienes que medir más de 1'60."

Ella dio un grito. "Pero yo mido 1'57!"

"Lo sé. Pero, hey! Ahora Bella puede comprar por tí!"

Ella se quedó en shock. "Esonovaapasar!" gritó mientras salía azotando la puerta. Me di cuenta que había una nota en la mesa dirigida a Carlisle y Esme.

_Me he ido a matar a gente del gobierno._

_Volveré pronto._

_No llevéis a Bella al centro comercial BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA!_

_Os quiere,_

_Alice._

He he he.

Decidí dejar mi operación rompe-ilusiones a un lado.

Bella ya iba a ser suficientemente torturada por Rose. Carlisle y Esme me caían bien. Y Jazz me haría sentir un infierno de emociones si me metía con él.

E igualmente. Tengo una lista que hacer!

Creí que sería mejor dejar en paz a Rose con mi segunda tarea. Después de todo, me estaba comprando un rinoceronte.

Fui al hospital por segunda vez. Ahora estaba corriendo con el i-pod de rose conmigo.

"_Pulsa los botones y haz como que te has electrocutado. Sonríe, y sal del ascensor."_

Eso es todo lo que tenía que hacer. Fácil! Pensé mientras subía al ascensor.

Esta vez habían dos personas. Un electricista y una enfermera...que era un tío!

"Joder! Tío! Acabas de joder toda fantasía con enfermeras que tenido en mi vida!" Me burle de él con un estremecimiento.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dio vueltas gritando en el ascensor, "Bueno, he intentado verme bien! Pero eso no es suficiente para algunas personas, verdad? Es solo que hay muchas minifaldas que me puedo poner!"

Esto me dejo con el electricista quien intento iniciar una charla amistosa.

"Acabo de terminar mi trabajo con este cachorrito."

"¿Que me has llamado?"

"Nada....Yo..."

Le dí mi mejor sonrisa resplandeciente y me giré a tocar los botones. No pasó nada, pero hice como que mi cuerpo vibraba y pude cara de dolor.

Chispita estaba con los ojos como platos. "Oh dios! Sabía que no tenia que haber conectado el azul con el....Y SI LO HE MATADO!?"

Decidí abortar la parte 'levántate y sal' para hacer sufrir un poco más a Chispita.

"Oh que dolor!" Grité mientras me convulsionaba en el suelo.

"Yo eh....agua! Estoy seguro de haber leído en algún sitio que el agua ayuda a calmar los shocks! Sí....agua." Se giró hacia su mochila a por su botella de agua. "Aha!" me vació toda la botella en la cara.

"Tu, idiota!" Grité, ocultando una sonrisa. "Soy alérgico al agua!"

"OH NO!" Empezó a sollozar, así que pare de convulsionarme. Deje de respirar y me quedé muy quieto.

"Joder! Le he matado! Oh dios mío! Oh dio mío!" revisó mi pulso. "Sin pulso. Pálido. Frío. Se ha ido." susurró. "Hora de la muerte. 14:57."

Entonces se abrieron las puertas con un 'Ding' , abrí los ojos y me levanté de golpe.

"Encantado de conocerte...." miré su tarjeta de identificación. "...Rupert." Rupert... Me gusta.

Se desmayó. "Si... Ya nos veremos, enfermero....." murmuré.

Ahhhh. Otra tarea completa. Los unicornios se alegraran de mi progreso.

Cuando volví a casa, hubo una gran conmoción. No sabía a que enfrentarme primero. Empecé por Edward y Bella, porque Edward me recordaba a Bucky (el unicornio más grande, recordáis?) y prefiero a Bucky más que a Lola.

"No me importa lo que pensaste!" Bella le estaba gritando a Bucky. "Intentar comerme no esta bien!"

"Bella, estabas vestida como un puma y olías genial! Que se supone que tenía que hacer?"

"Um, _NO COMERTE A TU NOVIA_?!?!!?"

He he he.....

Siguiente, ahí estaba Rose, un tío de control de animales, mis padres adoptivos y.....HERMAN!

"Oh Herman!" Gemí, poniendo mis brazos al rededor de su cuerno.

"No! Quítate!" gritó el controlador de animales.

"Porque?" pero me aparté de todas formas, me gustaría tener a Herman por siempre jamás y....OMG! "Carlisle! Podemos morder a Herman para que viva por siempre jamás y....."

Un estúpido Carlisle me puso la mano en la boca.

"Claaaro," dijo el tío de los animales. "Vale. No puedes quedarte el rinoceronte. Se viene conmigo." Y con un aura triste por Herman y unas pocas lagrimas fingidas, mi rinoceronte fue hacia el atardecer.

"Realmente voy a echar de men....espera! Donde está Alice?" Miré a mi alrededor y la vi al lado de un coche de policía en la carretera. Jasper le sujetaba las manos a la espalda mientras ella se retorcía, el policía le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras ella gritaba histéricamente.

"No! No puedes hacer esto! Es inhumano!" le empezó a salir espuma por la boca. "Bella... Espantosa... Vagabundo... Blifffffff....."

El oficial se alejo incómodamente. "Vale. Me largo de aquí." Le dijo a Jasper. "Dile que no hay una restricción de altura...y si vuelve a tener algún problema con esa tal vagabunda llamada Bella, que nos llame. De acuerdo?"

"Sí. Vamos Alice. Ve a tu lugar feliz. Montones de ropa....Bella con anestesia....eso es...."

"Bien!" dije fuertemente. "Creo que necesitamos una reunión familiar."

Unos minutos después, nos sentamos al rededor de la mesa de la cocina. Todos me mataban con la mirada por alguna razón que no conozco. Tos excepto Bella y Edward que se mataban con la mirada entre ellos y Jasper que estaba encogido en la esquina, mirando a la pared, murmurando para si mismo, "Malas vibraciones...malas vibraciones....."

"Muy bien!" Les sonreí calidamente a todos. "Hoy a sido un día un poco aburrido para todos, así que he pensado que os gustarían unas buenas noticias. Primero de todo, estaréis encantados de saber que mi lista va viento en popa!" Esperé a que empezaran a aplaudir. "Sí, Buena idea. Esperad a aplaudir al final. Segundo, creo que tenéis un problema con mi nuevo nombre, Bruno." Todos asintieron. "Así que, desde hoy, no tenéis que volver a llamarme así."

Todos suspiraron de alivio.

"Ahora me llamo Rupert."

**

* * *

**

Rupert ha conseguido hacer el segundo punto de la lista! xD Pobre Bella… Edward casi se la come xD No es una monada Jazzy consolando a Alice xD

**Besos!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

"Puedo comerme a Bella....ahora?"

"No."

"Y ahora?"

"No!" gritó Edward.

"Pero tengo hambre!" gemí.

"Ve a por un oso pardo."

Le saqué la lengua y me fui de la habitación. Que imbécil. Que estúpido campeón de 3º puesto en los juegos olímpicos del pelo. Que idiota que ni siquiera puede sonreír bien....

"Emmett!"

"ES RUPERT!" Grité. "Rupey, si quieres ser cariñoso..."

Una risa vino de arriba de las escaleras.

"Sí, sí, sí. Emmet, puedes...."

"RUPERT!" Ya esta. Ahora si que voy a raptar a Bella.

"Oh, no, no lo harás!"

Tengo que crear una distracción… Fui junto a él y…

"OH DIOS MÍO, EDWARD! ES LA GRIPE ESPAÑOLA!" Señalé detrás de él.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Gritó como una niña pequeña y corrió en dirección al hospital diciendo, 'Tengo que inmunizarme, tengo que inmunizarme...'.

He he. Ahora casa de Bella.

Knock, knock, knock.........Ooohhh! Un sonido raro sonó cuando golpeé su ventana... Knock... Hee hee, más más!... knockety knock...hehe...

Antes de poder tocar otra vez, Bella abrió la ventana. "Que es lo que quieres Emme... _Rupert?_"

Puse cara de felicidad. "Te has acordado? Mi dulce dulce chica!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Que es lo que quieres?"

"He venido a raptarte." Anuncié orgullosamente.

Ella arrugó la frente. "Alice ya a usado esa excusa. Fue una fiesta de pijamas. Recuerdas?"

"Ha! Ha _eso_ llamas raptar? Te enseñaré lo que es raptar de verdad!" La puse encima de mi hombro y corrí abajo donde había dejado el saco de patatas y la cuerda.

"Emmett!"

"Rupert!" Canté alegremente mientras la metía en el saco y ataba la cuerda.

"Emmett, si no me sacas de aquí, Edward estará encima de ti antes de que puedas decir..."

"Rupert."

"N...No, iba a decir..."

Corrí a velocidad vampírica.

"Ahhhhhh! N-N-No... Ed-Edward no t-te ha di-di-dicho lo que m-me pasa si v-vas rap-BLUGH!"

"Si que lo ha dicho." respondí. "Pero no pasa nada. No voy a ir así contigo. Yo no hago esas cosas!!." Dios… Tiene suerte de que hoy estoy contento. (1)

"Uhhhhhh....."

"Ya hemos llegado al hospital, Bella!" dije, abriendo el saco. "Bella... Porque estas cubierta de vómito?"

"Porque has ido rápido conmigo! Idiota!"

"Bella," Le di golpecitos en la cabeza. "Yo nunca te haría eso. Eso sería cruel y de mal gusto. Vamos allá!" La puse encima de mis hombros y corrí al ascensor.

"Entra, entra, entra!"

"No." Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el suelo.

"Bella. Si no entras al ascensor en este preciso momento, No me cortaré a la hora de comprarte un ordenador, I-pod, caros coches deportivos, y...."

"Noooo!" Puso las manos en sus oídos. "No me compres regalos! Todo menos eso!"

"Bien. Entonces sugiero que entres en el ascensor antes de que....OH NO!" Metí a Bella en el cubo del carrito de la limpieza. "Código Bronce! Código Bronce!" Busque a mi alrededor desesperadamente un sitio en el que esconderme. Pero Edward giro la esquina, así que me quedé quieto como una estatua.

"Hola, Emmett." Me dijo Edward.

"No se quien es ese Emmett," Dije sin pensar. "Pero estoy seguro de que es muy apuesto, fuerte, no se parece en nada a la estatua que estas mirando y se llama RUPERT!"

"Como sea." Dijo rodando los ojos. "Me has mentido, imbécil. El doctor dijo que no hay tal gripe española. Y por si fuera poco, la aguja no traspasaba mi piel. Así que sigo en riesgo."

"No te preocupes" Susurre. "Solo soy una estatua. Deja de hablar conmigo."

"Igualmente," continuó, "Estoy buscando a Bella. Tengo que inmunizarla. Estúpida gente española... Lo arruinan todo..." **(T/N: Cuidado con quien insultas, Edward… ¬¬)**

Me relajé cuando se fue. "Ufff. Eso ha estado cerca. Casi me coge..."

Abrí la tapa del cubo. "Sal de ahí."

"Te odio, Emmett." Murmuraba mientras salía del carrito.

"No, No, Bella. Se dice _Te odio_, _Rupert_." La corregí.

Ella se fue caminando. "Tonta Bella, por ahí no se va al ascensor." Le dije.

"Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, supongo que puedo divertirme un poco." Dijo ella. "Tienes la lista encima?"

"No. Pero me la se de memoria. He hecho una canción para recordarla. Dentro música." Señalé a Bucky que estaba sentado en una esquina con un piano. Edward estaba encima del piano, golpeando su cabeza para marcar el ritmo.

"Bum. Bum. Buuuuum! El numero uno es..."

"Emmett! Puedes simplemente decirme cual es el numero 3? Por favor?

Bucky, Edward y los lectores del fanfic empezaron a llorar. "La próxima vez!" Le susurré.

"Numero tres...Numero tres.....Ah! _Pregúntale alguien si puedes pulsar el botón por él, pero pulsa el equivocado_."

"Eso!" dijo Bella. "Vamos a ello!" empezó a bailar breakdance... bueno, puede que solo fuera en mi cabe....oohh, eso es… destrózalos chica!

Nuestra víctima, un chico que rondaba los 17 entró al ascensor. Tenía un pelo muy grande. Era como afro... pero quedaba genial. Era de los colores del arco iris. Me recordó a una peluca que vi en la tienda del hospital.

Bella se le quedó mirando. "Bella! Deja de mirar a ese chico!" la chiquilla estaba embobada, por todos los unicornios!

Es hora de que empiece el espectáculo. "Podemos pulsar un botón por ti?" le pregunté al chico amablemente. Sus ojos eran de un color muy raro. Como... dorados o algo.... hmmm. Ojos dorados. Eso me recuerda algo... pero no recuerdo bien el que...

"Ehh. She, graciah." Dijo. Con un esxtraño acento. "Numeho… Seih."

He he. Te vas a arrepentir. Pulse todos los botones excepto el seis. "Ha ha! Cómete eso chico afro!" reí malvadamente.

El solo sonrió. Noooo! Tenía que estar llorando! Pero... Esa sonrisa... Me recuerda a alguien... Era como... de lado. No era normal. Hmmmmm.

Entonces algo increíble pasó. Más increíble que los niños que hacen los crucigramas de los periódicos. BELLA BESANDO AL CHICO-AFRO! Sí! Sí! En serio!

**

* * *

**

1. Emmett se refiere a que en ingles "Run with ___" osea, "correr con ___" puede significar también "Liarte con ____" en el sentido de ponerle los cuernos a Edward, vamos.

**Bella le ha puesto los cuernos a Edward… Increíble…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

Lo primero es lo primero, tan pronto como entre galopando a la casa, tuve que encontrar la manguera! Pequeños vasos de agua no bastarían ahora.

"Edward!" grité, mojándome a mi mismo con el agua. "Tengo que contarte algo! Es muy importante!"

"Sí...Rupey?" me dijo felizmente, escondiendo algo multicolor detrás de la espalda.

_Oh, Edward_, pensé con pena, pulverizando agua a todas partes, porque tengo que ser yo el que arruine su buen humor? "Edward. Querido y dulce, Edward." Le di un golpecito en la mejilla. "Lo siento mucho. Pero…" caí de rodillas. "BELLA TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO!" Empecé a sollozar.

"Que es lo que quieres decir, hermano mío?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Ella... Su paladar ya no anhela a chicos con el pelo bronce y sonrisa ladeada." Le dije. "La deje en el hospital liándose con un tío con un pelo genial" No le deje responder. Ni siquiera le miré. No podía soportar ver la mirada triste que seguro que tendría la cara de Eddie. "No pasa nada. Lo tengo todo cubierto, amigo. Aquí tienes algunas lagrimas." Le tire agua con la manguera.

"Em...gluglu...Emmett! Que coño? Gluglu...deja de tirarme agua!"

Deje la manguera en sus sitio y volví a consolar a mi hermano. "Toma." Susurré. "Para aliviar el dolor." Le di un peluche con forma de puma que compré en la tienda del hospital al salir.

"Ummm... gracias. Sí, seguro que lo usaré… algun día."

"No pareces muy contento." Le acusé. "Necesitas más lagrimas?" Hice ademán de ir a por la manguera.

"No!" gritó. "Por dios santo Emmett! Esto no es gracioso! Nunca te tomas nada en serio, y entonces, cuando te gastamos una broma, te conviertes en Mr. Seriedad! Joder!"

Sonreí. "Gracias. Pero deberíamos de estar reconfortándote a ti no haciéndome cumplidos." Dije tranquilamente. Todo lo que oí fue... Emmett, tu, Mr, gracioso y broma. "Pero te refieres a Bella con el disfraz de puma o al tinte rosa fucsia?"

"Que tinte?"

Oh. "Olvídalo." Solo espera a que tomes una ducha... he he he...

Él suspiró. "Soy el tío del pelo afro, vale? Era una venganza por lo de... lo de..." Tragó fuertemente. "La gri… gripe española..." susurró.

Mi boca se abrió de repente. "Tu eres el tío del afro? Eso explica muchas cosas!"

Sonrió. "Sí, por eso me besó Bella."

"No! No no no! Eso explica porque te fuiste a Francia hace unos años! Estabas perfeccionando tu acento francés!... Esto... Como decías... ummm, Como se decía correctamente en francés?... Oh! Ya! Esto... Croissoint?"

Se me quedó mirando por un buen momento. "A veces me preocupas mucho, Em. De verdad. Y no. Estuve en Francia sacándome otro titulo de medicina." Se fue de mi lado.

Bostecé. Todo volvía a estar en su lugar en el mundo de Emmett. Suspiré, totalmente feliz de que....

Vale.

Estaba aburrido.

"Ha ha ha!" Hmmmmm, agudicé los oídos. De donde viene esa risa? En el piso de arriba...

Subí trotando las escaleras. Alice, Jazz y Rose estaban inclinados alrededor de un ordenador, riéndose descontroladamente. Cuando me vieron, se levantaron de golpe e intentaron esconder la pantalla de mi vista.

"Hola, Emmett!" Dijeron a coro. "No estamos viendo nada."

"Oh. Bueno entonces" Respondí, girándome para salir por la puerta.

"Y ese nada tampoco tiene nada que ver con unicornios." añadió Jasper.

Unicornios? "Unicornios! Dejadme ver!" Les aparté a golpes de delante de la pantalla y ví unos unicornios de dibujos. "Son geniales!" Dije. "Como se llaman?" Pulse el play ya que lo habían parado. Mis queridos unicornios han vuelto a la vida!

"Vale, vale, Emmett. No son reales, vale? No te lo tomes tan seriamente!" Alice puso pausa al video y se alejó lentamente.

"No... reales." Susurré. "Espera... Espera. Dadme unos... dos minutos, vale?" Todos asintieron, así que corrí escaleras abajo.

La esquina del arte... Tengo que encontrar mi esquina del arte... Comprobé cada esquina d la casa y... Aha! Ahí está!

Ahora. Pintura verde......Sí! Me quite la camisa y me pinté el torso de verde, luego me puse la camisa otra vez, y volví escaleras arriba.

"Vale. Ya estoy aquí. Volvamos desde el principio." Me volví a sentar en la silla. "Alice di tu línea otra vez." Todos entrecerraron los ojos.

"No te lo tomes tan seriamente porque no son reales?"

Sí! "No… reales?" susurré otra vez y me levanté de la silla.

"No reales?" Dije un poco más fuerte.

Entonces......"NO REALES!" grité rompiendo mi camisa dejando ver mi alucinante pecho verde. Oh sí. Eso es. Soy Hulk!

Alice gritó y se fue corriendo. Jasper corrió detrás de ella pero Rose se quedó. "No me asustas."

"ROAR!"

"Imbécil!"

Se fue también. He he. Hora de ver el video.

"_Candy mountain, Charlie_." Fué todo lo que necesité oír.

Ahora ya tengo claro lo que tengo que hacer para ser aceptado por los unicornios.

Saqué mi teléfono. "Sí? Es Candy's candy?.....Si. Voy a necesitar 6000 ositos de gominola. Y rápido!"

**

* * *

**

Bueno, Lo de "_**Candy mountain, Charlie**_**" es lo que dicen los unicornios de la miniserie "Charlie the unicorn" que se ve en youtube. Es muy graciosa, y la han subtitulado varias personas al español, por si quereis verla. Si la vierais entenderías bastantes cosas del fic xD Aunque no es necesario para disfrutar de él. A lo que iba. "Candy Mountain" quiere decir mas o menos la Montaña de las Chucherias, pero creo que queda mejor en ingles…**

**Besos a todos!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

"Puedo coger _una_?"

"No."

"Solo media?"

Edward negó con la cabeza. "No, Bella. Esas gominolas están infectadas con la estupidez de Emmett, podrías infectarte. Y, realmente, no quiero que eso pase."

Bella hizo un mohín. "Pero me gustan mucho los ositos de gominola..."

"Sí! Sí! Siga hacia atrás!" Le grité al conductor del camión. "Déjalas ahí fuera! Esas ricas gominolas... mmmmmm..."

Bella gimió.

"Suenas como Cindy." Le dije. "Es el unicornio mas patético...." Edward me pegó.

" Sniff! Pero si yo solo..."

"NO!" Gritó Edward. "Emmett, es realmente necesario comprar todo esto? Ni siquiera nos las comeremos..."

"Haría yo algo estúpido y sin motivo?" le pregunte dulcemente.

"Sí. Todo el tiempo."

Fruncí el ceño. "Hey, Bella. Mira esto... " Cogí un osito rojo y lo lamí. "Mmmmmm!"

"Osito...Osito...Osito de gominola."

Edward despertó a Bella de su trance. "Vamos a comprarte un delicioso apio, Bella..."

Vale. Hasta ahora había recibido 3000 ositos de gominola. Eso es un cuarto de los 6000 que pedí... Creo... Cuando el resto de gominolas lleguen iniciaré mi ascenso a la montaña.

Y entonces se me ocurrió. Obviamente esto es otra prueba mandada desde Unicolandia. Así que, no será fácil. No tenía ni idea de que podía esperar en este viaje. Ratas? Gripe española? Un gorila? No tengo ni idea. _'Tengo que equiparme!'_ pensé para mi mismo.

Así que me fuí a la tienda Newton's Olympic de artículos de montaña!

He he. El timbre de la puerta hace un ruido divertido. Ding.....ding ding.....dingdingdingdingding! He he he. Ya se… _Ding ding ding_. _Ding ding ding. Ding ding all the way! Ding ding ding, it is to ride, in a ding ding ding ding sleigh! Hey!_** (1)**

"Cough cough. Puedo ayudarle señ... Oh No."

"Oh sí!" Canté, mirando a Mike. Sonreí amablemente. El se puso un poco pálido.

"C-como pu-pu-puedo"

Miré mi reloj. "Un día después..."

"Ayu-ayudarle señ-señ"

Le sonreí burlonamente. "Señor."

"Bien. Voy a necesitar botas de montaña, un paraguas, repelente de ratas, inyecciones de la gripe, manteca de cacahuete, spray de rinoceronte, un ordenador portátil…" lo fui contando todo con los dedos. "....y algunas de tus uñas cortadas." He he. Rose me estaba leyendo un libro sobre vudú.

"Perdón. Mis que?"

"Uñas cortadas."

"No tenemos manteca de cacahuete."

"Tenías manteca de cacahuete en tu desayuno esta mañana?"

"Sí."

"Entonces necesito un hacha....."

**

* * *

**

1. La cancion "Jingle Bells" con dings por en medio xD La estrofa es "Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride, In a one horse open sleigh" Si lo pongo en español pierde la gracia…

**Emmett se prepara para el camino hacia los unicornios!!**

**Una última cosa,** Sonando . Rocanroles **, te lo digo por aquí ya que era un review anónimo. Gracias por corregirme lo de que creíste que sería mejor poner "descubrir" en el capitulo tres al tu creer que decían "Found out". Me alegro de que me lo dijeras, ahora te lo aclaro.  
Cuando Alice dice:** "Ha ha. Ya me preguntaba cuando encontrarías eso fuera"**  
Y Emmett responde: **"Encontrar el que?"  
**En ingles dicen:  
Alice: **"Ha ha. I was wondering when you'd find _that_ out."  
**Emmett:** "Find what out?"  
**Así que creí que sería mejor poner encontrar en vez de descubrir. Pero serían validas las dos, el lenguaje y las expresiones cambian dependiendo del país.**

**Ah, aprovecho para daros las gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews, aunque no pueda responderos a todos, ya que estoy bastante ocupada con un examen monstruoso para dentro de 2 semanas T.T**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

"Gracias Mikey! No olvidaré esto!"

"Yo tampoco." Susurro Mike cuando cerraban las puertas de la ambulancia.

Tonto Mike. Nunca asumas que Emmett Cullen esta bromeando. Nunca.

Como sea, ahora la tienda estaba desatendida, era libre de pasear por los pasillos. Siiii! Botas! Tiendas! Espera... donde esta la manteca de cacahuete? Manteca de cacahuete... pasillo cuatro? Nop. Estúpida tienda. Que clase de tienda no tiene manteca de cacahuete?

Ah, bueno. No importa. Hora de intentarlo en el supermercado.

Después de deslizarme en las maquinas de deslizantes de la diversión (carritos de la compra) Recordé porque estaba aquí. Para comprar mermelada.

No.

No era eso.

Manteca de cacahuete.

Eso era. Así que le pregunté al dependiente de ese pasillo "Donde esta la mantea de... hay, lo siento. No se tu nombre..." como si me importara.

"Charlie."

OMAAUDDVPF!!!! (Oh mis alucinantes amigos unicornios de la diversión verdad paz y felicidad)

"Chaaaaaaarlie!"

"Sí. Como te he dicho ese es mi nombre."

"Chaaaaaaaarlie!"

"Sí? Que?"

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaarlie!"

"QUE!?"

"Estamos en el supermercado, Charlie."

"Oh. Sí. Supongo que sí. Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"Chaaaarlie?"

"Sí...."

"Donde esta tu cuerno, Chaarlie?"

"Mi que?"

"Tu cuerno, Chaaarlie!"

"Um. Yo... Yo no tengo un… Un cuerno."

"Chaaarlie?"

"Oye, puedo ayudarte con algo o solo vas a-"

"Dime como ir a Candy Mountain, Chaaaarlie."

Ha ha. Lo tengo en el punto de mira. Esta era la prueba definitiva.

"Ummm, doblando la esquina, lo mas lejos de mi que sea posible."

"HA!" Grité saltando arriba y abajo. "NO ERES CHARLIE EL UNICORNIO DESPUES DE TODO! ERES UN IMPOSTOR! IMPOSTOR!!" Cogí la cosa que hace que tu voz suene mas alta al ver que había mas gente en el supermercado mirándome. Pero en vez de decir 'Ann, Limpieza en el pasillo tres. Repito, limpieza en el pasillo tres.' Grité lo más fuerte que pude..."SEÑORAS Y UNICORNIOS! EL HOMBRE QUE ESTA DETRAS DE MI, NO ES CHARLIE EL UNICORNIO! HE ES UN IMPOSTOR! Eso es todo."

Luego fui al pasillo de la manteca de cacahuete.

Crujiente o espesa. Crujiente o espesa. Que harían los unicornios? Bucky bufaría. Lola cogería el que estuviera en el estante de más abajo y Cindy se pondría a llorar y a sollozar sobre querer ser un unicornio vampírico. Tonta Cindy.

Me decidí por la crujiente. Porque la crujiente es... bueno. Para ser honestos, no se porque demonios cogí la crujiente. Llamémoslo intuición unicórnica.

Como sea, cuando volví a casa pude oír a Bella (alias Cindy) teniendo la conversación de siempre con Edward (alias Bucky).

"Por favor! Edward! Tienes que cambiarme! Por favor!"

"Edward, de Verdad, _deberías_ cambiarle el pañal a Bella. Tiene que estar incomoda ahora mismo." Razone calmadamente antes de salir a ser el primero en escalar Candy Mountain.

Pero había alguien más ahí fuera.

"Hola, Emmett. Demasiado tarde. Candy mountain ya ha sido conquistada."

**

* * *

**

Emmett tiene razón. Edward tiene que cambiar a Bella xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

"TU!"

"Sí, yo." dijo Charlie el unicornio, apuntándome con su cuerno.

"Como has podido? Conquistar Candy Mountain ha sido mi mayor sueño desde el capitulo cinco!" Sollocé, poniendo lagrimas de manteca de cacahuete en mi cara.

"Sí, bueno, convertirme en una cebra ha sido mi mayor sueño desde que ví ese documental en el Discovery Channel, pero no me veras llorar sobre ello." dijo, empezando a llorar.

"Quieres manteca de cacahuete?" Le ofrecí.

"Gracias." Cogió un poco.

"Así que... Como has descubierto mis planes, guardados en lo mas hondo de mi cabeza?"

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: *mira hacia los lados y escribe un SMS maligno***

Charlie me tiró un osito de gominola al ojo y descendió trotando de Candy Mountain. "Nunca lo sabrás!"

Ah, bueno. Mi sueño de ser el primero en conquistar Candy Mountain se fue a la mierda. Pero el de hacer comer a Bella todo su peso en gominolas no. Y mi lista de los unicornios estaba lejos de ser terminada.

"Bella! Donde está Eddie-poo?" Que un sueño se haya ido a la unibasura, no significa que los demás también…

"Se fue a cazar." Murmuró, sonando a Cindy más que nunca. "Creo que se ha cansado de oírme pedirle que me cambie."

"A lo mejor los pañales podemos cambiarlos nosotros...?"

Se sonrojó.

"Bueno, el chico de la medalla de bronce de los juegos olímpicos del pelo se ha ido. Que tal si comes todo tu peso en gominolas y luego hacemos el numero cuatro de mi lista de las maravillas?"

"Claro!"

3 horas, 4539 ositos de gominola, 239 botellas de leche, 85 chocolates con licor y 4 chupitos de vodka después Bella no se lo había comido todo, pero estaba borracha... Las cosas estaban yendo mejor de lo que planeé…

"....y entonshes digue….`Nunca havía penshado en una como iba a moguir'. Pero...*hip* Shi que he penshado muuuuchas veces como iba a morir!" Bella cayó de rodillas.

"Ajá. Entiendo." Dije calmadamente. "Otro chupito de vodka, Bella?"

"Shhii! Claro...." Se lo bebió. "Mmmmm...Rico. Pero...*hip* no esh un...osho pardo!"

"Claro. Venga. Que tal si hacemos la lista de los unicornios ahora?"

"Mmmmmm...."

"Vale, pero antes de irnos...." saqué una cámara de video. "Haz la danza del unicornio!"

"Que?"

"...con un disfraz de unicornio. Póntelo."

Se lo puso.

"Ahora… Baila, zorra, baila!"

Bailó.

"Dime como de caliente es Edward."

"Edwar esh shexy...."

"Como de sexy?"

"El esh… to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt..." **(NT: La cancion de "I'm too sexy". Traducción: "Demasiado sexy para mi camiseta")**

Empezó a quitarse el disfraz y se desmayó.

"Bella! No! Levanta! Se estaba poniendo bien! Noooo!" Abofeteé varias veces a Bella. "Noooo! Estúpida Cindy!"

Cogí mi pala de confianza y la enterré en lo bajo de Candy Mountain con la cinta de video en la boca. Ha ha.

Bien, Saqué mi lista mágica de la esperanza y… la magia.

_4. Mantén las puertas abiertas y di que estas esperando a un amigo. Después de un rato, deja que se cierren las puertas y di, "Hola Greg. Que tal?"_

Ah... Un clásico.

Habían cuatro personas en el ascensor cuando subí. Una niña pequeña que parecía tener 7 años, su muñeca, un perro y una mujer embarazada.

"Uniola!" Saludé en lenguaje de los unicornios **(Quitas la primera letra de cada palabra y dices le pones uni.)** Uniue unial unistan?"

Se me quedaron mirando.

Ah. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Solo hablan unicornio nativo.

"Snorklin. Snorkikkly snopp snorlings?"

"Snorkly snorp snorkulop." Respondió la niña pequeña.

"Srokky snotn snortling?"

"Snorfikly sroffle."

Era una chica muy maleducada.

"Snoyip snoople?" preguntó ella.

La ignoré.

El perro salió en el piso siguiente y yo dejé las puertas abiertas.

"Estoy esperando a un amigo."

Silencio absoluto.

"Snorg-"

"Cállate."

Más silencio absoluto.

Dejé que se cerraran las puertas.

"Hola, Greg. Que ta-?" Una mano impidió que se cerrasen las puertas y un hombre con el pelo negro y un top amarillo entró al ascensor.

"Uff!" dijo. "A mi enorme coche rojo se averió en la autopista. Oh, hola Murray! Que bueno verte!" Puso sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello. "Dame algo dulce!" Me dió un gran y húmedo beso en la boca. Ewwww!

"Snortloo snortly...."

"No seas tan maleducada!" Abofeteé a la niña.

"Espera! Tu no eres Murray! Hemos terminado!" gritó Greg.

"Relaciones." Dijo la niña pequeña bajito. "Todas acaban mal."

Asentí.

"Hey, tu eres el hermano de Edward Cullen...no?"

"Sí, si que lo soy."

Abrazó tan fuerte a la muñeca que casi la podía oír gritar. "Él es tan guay! Me encanta su volvo!"

Al mismo tiempo, la dulce e inocente muñeca me decía 'Emmett! Ayúdame! Me disfraza de cosas raras y me baña! En leche, Emmett! Soy intolerante a la lactosa!'.

"Te daré su volvo! Y haré que Edward sea tu esclavo por un día. Con una condición. Me quedo con tu muñeca!"

Se le iluminaron los ojos. "Sí!" Me la entregó. "Igualmente Bonnie no ha estado muy contenta últimamente."

"Sí! Porque le das de comer comida pasada y la bañas en leche! Toma!" Le pegué lo más fuerte que pude sin dejar de parecer un humano y corrí a casa.

"Emmett, has visto a Bella por aquí?" Edward parecía angustiado. Ha! Espera a que descubra que su querido volvy-poo esta en manos de una niña de siete años!

"No. Pero Bella es una chica muy _dulce_!" Bonnie bufó. "Creo que la encontrarás pronto Eddie. Antes de que te vayas a cazar a las _montañas_" He he. Que gracioso.

"Ummm, porque llevas una muñeca?"

"Oh, ya. Una niña me la ha dado."

"Y que le has dado a cambio?"

"Ummmm... Le dí... a Edward. Creo que este es un buen momento para decirte que Bella esta enterrada en Candy Mountain, con un disfraz de unicornio y un video en su boca que te cambiará la vida."

Entonces, corrí.

**

* * *

**

Siento haver tardado tanto... u.u Pero recordad, si me matais... ¿Quien traducirá? n.n

Para las que leeis "La Charla", sabed que la autora aun no ha actualizado, y ya hace tiempo que no da señales de vida en nignuno de sus otros fics ni en su profile ni en su blog, y, obviamente, tampoco en los PM, así que no tengo forma de saber que le ha pasado ni si seguira con la historia ni nada, así que, toca esperar haver si actualiza o dice algo...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

"Ooooo! Edward! Han llegado las fotos!" Grité. "Ahora tienes que creerme!"

Edward no levantó la mirada. "Tiene que estar por aquí..." murmuro, mirando debajo de un florero.

Suspiré. Ya no tenía porque esconderlo... "Bucky, ahora tu Volvo le pertenece a una niña pequeña. Tengo fotos que lo prueban. No seas como Oswald."

"El unicornio psicópata!" dijo Bonnie.

"Correcto!" Premié a Bonnie con una estrella dorada. "Oh, Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward... Espera a que veas lo que ha hecho con él...."

Me arrebató las fotos y las fue mirando una a una. "No! No! Como ha podido?" gritó, cayendo de rodillas. "Todo el mundo sabe que un Volvo rosa es- NOOO! Lentejuelas? Oh Dios... oh no...Porque!? Porque yo?! Que he hecho para merecer- Pompones no! Noooo!" desgarró las fotos, corrió a su habitación y aporreó al puerta.

"3....2....1..."

"AHHHHHHH! ESTAN POR TODAS PARTES! POR TODAS PARTES!"

"He empapelado la habitación." Dije felizmente. El papel de la pared es lo único que los vampiros no pueden destruir. "No tienes que agradecérmelo." Canté. "Ahora tu habitación tiene un tema."

"AHHHHH!"

"Awww..." Le dije a Alice, que pasaba por aquí. "Esta tan feliz."

En este momento, Bella se levantó. Estaba horrorosa. Más que Oswald en un mal día. Se estaba agarrando la cabeza como si se tratara de la llave para el reino de los unicornios.

"Oww... Tú me has hecho esto." Me dijo cuando pasó a mi lado empujándome. "Estúpido vampiro con acceso a alcohol obsesionado con los unicornios..." Y más murmullos.

"Has dormido bien?" Pregunté, entrando a la cocina.

No me respondió. "Te ha comido la lengua el unicornio?"

"Vete."

"No." Salto. Salto.

"Piérdete."

"Pero yo conozco muy bien esta casa. Además, tengo una brújula. Mike me la dió." Salto. Salto. Me pregunto como estará Mike. Puede que deba visitarlo en el hospital...

"Que tengo que decir para que te vayas?" murmuro.

"Ok...." Pensé. "Adivina quien soy."

"Rupert?"

"Nop." Salto. Salto.

"Oooo! Ya sé!" Gritó Bonnie con la mano levantada. "Elígeme! Elígeme!"

"Bruno?"

"No." Salto. Salto. Chica estúpida, le estoy dando la pista aquí mismo. _Salto. Salto_.

"Por todos los unicornios! No le preguntes a ella! Pregúntame a mí! Parezco tonta si me quedo aquí levantando la mano y nadie me hace caso!" gritaba Bonnie.

"Ummm...." Bella se sirvió un poco de café.

"Solo un intento más..." La advertí. _Salto. Salto._

"Si pierdes esta, puta, mis chicos y yo atacaremos! En serio. Sabes lo duro que se pone un pan si esta en la nevera durante 5 años?"

"Ok." dijo Bella, tomando un trago de café, "Estoy lista. Creo que eres....Tú? Hoy solo eres Emmett?"

"TE LO HE ADVERTIDO!" gritó Bonnie, saltando de mis brazos y tirándose encima de Bella. "Siente el dolor estúpida chica no conocedora sobre los unicornios!"

"Entonces quien eres, Emmett?" Preguntó, ignorando a Bonnie que se estaba comiendo las uñas.

"Soy.....KONGEE!"

"Yo...mordisco...lo...mordisco...sabía...mordisco."

"Quien es Kongee?"

Bonnie y yo suspiramos.

"Kongee," Respondí, "Es el unicornio intermedio. Su mayor ambición es ser....."

"....un Canguro profesional." acabó Bonnie, que había acabado con las uñas y se estaba mordiendo el codo.

"Hola? Los saltos?" Salto. Salto.

"Huh." Bella se encogió de hombros "Es bueno saberlo. Tengo que ir a reconfortar a Edward. Va a necesitar mucho consuelo."

"Ooooo! Oooo! Elígeme! Soy una consoladora genial!" Yo sería genial. Ya podía verlo. Un sofá. Edward tumbado en él, profesando su eternal pasión por los unicornios...

"Ya te llamaremos." Dijo ella, subiendo arriba con Bonnie mordiéndose el codo.

* * *

Ahhg.

Ahora estoy aburrido.

Así que saqué la... La…

"La lista." Susurró Jasper que pasaba a mi lado.

"Numero....CINCO! _5. Haz que se te caiga un bolígrafo y cuando alguien lo vaya a recoger, grita, "Es mío!__" _Pura genialidad."

Como iba al hospital, decidí ir a visitar a Mike.  
_Tío_, Pensé. _Mike tiene suerte de tener un amigo como yo_.

En el ascensor habían dos personas cuando entré. Eran muy raros.

Un tío estaba vistiendo esa... cosa. Era largo y negro y estaba tapando la garganta, como una cola que le salía del cuello.....pero era azul. Y la mujer? En serio, que eran esas cosas que llevaba en los zapatos? Ahhh! Estoy seguro de que Alice lo dijo una vez....Tarta de carne! Eso era. Aunque podrían ser de otra cosa.....Mujeres. Pfff.

"Uniola." Les salude.

"Pardon?"

Ahhg.

Obviamente eran extranjeros.

"Gutentag!" Ja ja. Sabia que acerté al hacer que Bella me leyera las servilletas de los 'Fritz's Wieners' sin pagar! (1)

El chico de la cola en el cuello dijo "Ah! Wie geht's?"

Um....Piensa en wieners...piensa en wieners...Oh no! No pienses en wieners....Um.. "Tinggy tongy tooby bob." Siiiii! Soy muy listo.

"Entschuligung. Ich verstehe nicht...?"

Uh oh....piensa en una distracción...Debería hacer la lista ahora... Me metí la mano en el bolsillo para coger el bolígrafo que...olvidé. Todo lo que tenia era una salchicha mohosa.....ugh....salsa....no....frankfurt....bueno. Lo haré con la salchicha. La tiré.

Cayó al lado de la mujer con las tartas en los pies.

"Oh dios!" grito. "Que hace! El chico alemán...ha..."

"Es mío!" Canté con voz de opera.

Su marido vio la salchicha. "Es…es…su...." Y se desmayó! Hay tirado, tan patético como Cindy, su cola del cuello por encima de su cara. Ja! Como me reí.

"Cariño! Oh dios mío! Enfermera! Doctor! Ayuda!"

"Quieres un poco de manteca de cacahuete?" Le ofrecí.

Negó con la cabeza.

"Es crujieeenteee!" La tenté.

"Estas bien?" Preguntó a su marido.

"Oh. Solo era algo que olvidé comer. Ah! Déjame ayudar." Le puse manteca de cacahuete al marido en la cara.

"Algo...algo que olvidaste...comer?" Se volvió mas verde que Lola cuando vió a Oswald comerse el pie derecho de Bucky.

"Aja. Tengo dos. Me comí un bote y estaba guardando este para luego pero supongo que lo olvidé." Le explique. "Hmmm, la manteca parece que no esta funcionando....a lo mejor necesitamos zumo...."

"Tu tenias…dos?"

Me sonrojé. Bueno....no. No me sonrojé. Pero si yo fuera Bella, por todos mis muertos que estaría sonrojado. "Lo se, lo se. Soy codicioso." Osea... Ni siquiera me gustan las salchichas! Solo le ice a Edward comprarme una cuando le llevé a su cita con Cindy, porque, de verdad, necesita gastarse su dinero en algo mas que no sea en limpiador de pianos...

"Que… Que esta pasando? Donde esta la…" El hombre de la cola abrió los ojos y.... Bing! Sonó la comadreja! Quiero decir....sonó el ascensor. Nota para mi mismo: Conseguir esa misteriosa comadreja...

"Vamos cariño....vámonos de aquí...." Dijo la rara mujer verde, dándome una mirada asesina.

"Disfrutad la manteca de cacahuete!" Les dije.

Que hago ahora?

No tenia ganas de volver a casa, así que me puse una bata de doctor y dije "EMERGENCIA! EMERGENCIA EN LA HABITACION 368! SI, LA DE LA DERECHA EN EL ULTIMO PISO! NECESITARE A TODAS LAS ENFERMERAS! MOVEOS, ZORRAS, MOVEOS!"

Entonces fui a la sala de enfermeras y jugué con las cosas esas negras que parecen auriculares.

Muy divertido.

Pero me sentía como.....como si me hubiera olvidado de algo...MIKE! Tenia que visitarlo! Miré su ficha en el ordenador. Resulta que Mike es más raro de lo que pensaba. El mundo tenía derecho a saberlo. Así que lo imprimí.

A la habitación de Mike!

* * *

"...y entonces, que crees que se saca del bolsillo? Una salch....."

"Ejem." Sonreí amistosamente.

"AHHH! Es él!"

"No pasa nada mama, él es....."

"Mama? Eres la madre de Mike?!" Pregunté. Bueno, eso explica porque estaba verde, Sabiendo la... 'Condición' de Mike.

"Aahhgg!" gritó Mike, cogiéndose el estomago.

"El chico alemán!" Gritó el padre de Mike.

"Estoy confundido." Admití. "Y cuando estoy confundido me escondo en la ducha de Bella. Así que… adiós."

Y me fui galopando.

Ahhhh... La dulce ducha de Bella con olor a fresas. Tan relajante... Tan frutal...

"QUE ESTAS HACIENDO _AQUI_?"

"Oh! Hola Charlie." Cerré la botella de champú de Bella. "Hmmm, bonito nombre. Chaaarlie. Je je. Cha-a-arlie!"

Se puso furioso. "FUERA!"

"Oh. Estamos jugando a baseball de ducha? Oooh! Oooh! Puedo ser James? Por favor? Sí! Y la botella de champú puede ser Bella, porque huele bien, y-"

"FUERA DE MI PUTA CASA YA MISMO O HAGO QUE TE TRAGUES LA BOTE-!!"

"Edward es stripper." Le dije de pronto.

"Que?"

Y me fui corriendo.

Je je.

**

* * *

**

1. Friz's Wieners son perritos calientes, pero al estilo alemán.

**Vale, he tardado muchiiiiiisimo en actualizar. Tenia mis razones, pero en fin, a nadie le interesan xD **

**El proximo capitulo estara mas pronto que este, mucho mas, lo prometo!! **

**Por cierto, este es tu capitulo Kahia-Chan, lo prometido es deuda!! ^^ **

**Y por ultimo, respondo a tu review, Angel Blake, que como era anónimo no pude contestar por PM: Bueno, yo voy a seguir traduciendo la historia, pero si tu quieres traducirla y subirla a ese foro, no me tienes que pedir permiso a mi, sino a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles, que es la autora de la historia original.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

"Emmett?"

"Si queridísima madre de mi corazón?"

"Hay algo que quieras decirme? Todos los niños tienen se lo dicen a sus padres."

Ah. Ya se donde quiere llegar con esto. "OMU! Lo siento! Feliz día de-"

Ella asintió.

"-DEL UNICORNIO!"

"No, Em, en realidad me refería al día de la-"

"....y aquí esta tu uni-cuerno!" Se lo puse en la cabeza. "He hecho uno para cada uno! Hecho con rollos de papel higiénico que cogí de casa de Mike!"

"Muchas gracias cariño, pero estas olvidando que hoy es el día de la-"

"No hay tiempo para hablar! Tengo que repartir los cuernos en la familia! Y entonces cantaremos villancicos! Villancicos sobre unicornios, claro. Y luego iré al pueblo y contagiaré mi alegría por el día de los unicornios a todos! A todos!

Y empecé a cantar..."Randolf el unicornio verde tiene un cuerno grasiento! Si lo ves, sabras que no miento! Los demás Unicornios, se ríen y le llaman cosas. Pero cuando le prenden fuego, de su cuerno salen mariposas!"

"Vale, que?"

"Mariposas, Edward! Mariposas!"

El no creyente rodó los ojos. "Vaalee...."

El miraba al suelo y me puse a mirarle de cerca.

"Esto es incomodo," murmuró. "Me voy de aquí..."

"Ooooo! Puedo ir? Por favor? Yo nunca he ido a un viaje en carretera".

"Un que? Estoy confuso....Voy a ver a Bella...te veo luego..."

Ahora estoy yo confundido. "Espera, hace un minuto te ibas de viaje por carretera, y ahora te vas a casa de Bella?"

Edward estaba rascando la barbilla. (Tendrá piojos en la barbilla?) Entonces se tapo los oídos. "No quiero ni siquiera oírte hablar. Haces que me duela el cerebro!"

"Que raro eres."

"Adiós. Y no me sigas!"

Le seguí.

Traté de ser silencioso y que de no me notara, pero el me atrapó cuando _sin querer_ salté encima de él cantando 'Randolf el unicornio verde' a toda voz. Mierda.

"Emmett! Te dije que no me siguieras!?" Gritó Bucky.

"Sí. Lo dijiste."

"Y porque me has seguido?"

"Porque no?"

"Uhhgg!" Entonces cruzó la puerta de golpe.

Seguía abierta. Edward abrió la boca para saludar a Chaaaaaaaaaarlie pero yo fui mas rápido.

"Día-de-los-unicornios feeeliiiiiiz! Dia-de-los-unicornios feeeliiiz! Te deseeeeamos tooodooos… Día-de-los-unicornios feeeeeliz!" Tiré la serpentina por la casa y les puse los cuernos en la cabeza a Bucky, Cindy y Chaaaaaarlie.

Se me quedaron mirando.

Tiré mi última serpentina. "Weeeeeeeee."

"Fuera. Ya."

"Pero Bucky...."

"O le contare a Rose el tema del disfraz de puma."

"Juegas sucio. Bien. Pero antes..." Puse una lágrima de manteca de cacahuete en mi cara. "Solo quería decirle a Chaaaarlie que lo que le dije anoche era cierto. Y que Bella ha estado pagando con el dinero de la Universidad a Edward por sus.....servicios..."

Charlie empezó a ponerse morado.

Edward empezó a ponerse...bueno, no se volvió de ningún color, pero imaginemos que se volvió de un tono dorado. O mejor rosa? Con brillantes? Y cuernos? Sí. Imaginémoslo.

"EMMETT!" gritó, "Tú....Yo......Stripper....Yo.....Bella....Charlie...."

"No...No, Edward se pronuncia Chaaaaarlie. Con una H muda. Como Sharon Stone."

"Tu...Yo....Stripper..."

"Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte." Suspire. "Y tengo muchos gorros del día de los unicornios que repartir, así que...

Y me fui a repartir mi alegría con el resto de Forks.

Ya tenia pensado a quien visitar primero.

'Residencia de ancianos de Forks'

Espero que no les de un ataque al corazón… O al menos no a todos.

* * *

**Cantemos todos la cancion de Randolf el unicornio verde!! Nisiquiera se que ritmo tiene... xD He intentado que rimara, asi que si alguien quiere la cancion en ingles, que me lo diga xD**

**Feliz dia de los unicornios!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

(N/T: A partir de ahora traduciré las notas de autora originales ^^)

**Hola! Adivina que?**

**Emmett: **Que?

**MyboyfriendEdwardsparkles: **Tienes que adivinar!

**Emmett: **Ummm....Charlie el unicornio se ha comido a tu padre y tienes todo el tiempo para mi?

**MyboyfriendEdwardsparkles: **No. Ya me gustaría, pero no. Ahora tengo una hora de ordenador por la noche! Se que no es mucho, pero menos da una piedra, malditos 30 minutos! *le pega a los 30 minutos* Así que gracias! Como recompense os enviare al Cullen que vosotros queráis!

**Emmett: ***sonríe* Voy a ser un vampiro ocupado...

"Emmett! Apártate de mi! Estas siendo ridículo!"

"No, Lola!" Dije mientras la empujaba a la copa del árbol, "Estas adorable como hada del día de los unicornios!"

Alice intento pegarme en la cara. "No estoy adorable! Llevo un horrible tutú morado y naranja!"

"Mira, solo quédate en la copa del árbol veinte minutos y luego puedes bajar. Trato?" Soy muy bueno razonando.

"No!" Grito, intentando bajarse. "Jasper! Ayuda!"

Tonta. "Alice Lola Unicullen. No soy tan estúpido! Todos los demás están en el supermercado comprando mas rollos de papel higiénico para colgar en el árbol."

Ella gruño. "Como he podido no ver esto? Bien. Estaré arriba. VEINTE MINUTOS! Luego te mataré."

"Suena como un plan. Oh! Vamos a cantar unillancicos!"

"No."

"Porfaaaaaa?"

"No."

Le saque una foto en la cima del árbol.

"Canta conmigo o esta foto va a internet. El mundo entero sabrá que Alice Cullen...no tiene sentido..."

"Nooo!"

"...de...."

"Noooo!"

"...la....

"Por favor! Ten piedad!"

"Moda!"

"Lo haré!"

"Así me gusta! '_On the first day of Unicorn Appreciation, Charlie gave to me'_......" (1)

*

"_On the seventy third day of Unicorn Appreciation..."_

"Ya hemos vuelto!"

"Oh, santa madre de...." Alice salto del árbol directa a los brazos de Jasper. "Cántame algo! Lo que sea!" le dijo.

"Eh....._twinkle twinkle little star...." _(2)

"Sí. Oh sí. Gracias. Me has devuelto la cordura."

"Me has traído los rollos?" Pregunte rápidamente. No puedo esperar a decorar!

"Sí." Esme me dio una bolsa enorme con rollos de papel.

"Son perfectos! Vamos todos! Vamos a sentir el espíritu de la fiesta! Cantad conmigo! _On the seventy fourth day of Unicorn Appreciation....._"

"DIOS NO!" Alice cogió la manteca de cacahuete del castigo y a Bonnie y se fue corriendo.

*

"Hora de los regalos!" Grité. "Todos alrededor del árbol, ya!"

"Eh, Emmett?" Dijo Edward. "Yo no he comprador ningún regalo. Y no creo que los demás-"

"No preocupes tu linda y cobriza cabecita Bucky!" Le dije. "Yo he hecho las compras por todos!"

"Um… Gracias...."

"Bien." Me senté cruzando las piernas delante del árbol. Por desgracia, no había hada de la navidad. Estaba ocupada, sentada en una esquina, hablando con la manteca de cacahuete y Bonnie. "Cada uno tenemos nuestro turno. Bella, viendo que empezaras a llorar sin parar y murmurarás cosas sobre lo desgraciada que serías si no te dejara ser la primera...." Le di unos suaves golpes en la cabeza. "Puedes empezar."

"Vaya, gracias." Cogió el primer regalo. "Este es de....Jasper!" le sonrió y abrió el paquete. "Y es una....botella vacía de...insecticida....."

"Awwww." Muy bonito en mi opinión.

"Esta es la razón por la que no me gusta recibir regalos..." murmuro.

"No me mires así!" sollozo Jasper. "Emmett compro los regalos!"

"No tienes que darme las gracias! Edward, eres el siguiente."

Él suspiro y abrió su regalo. "Este es de Rosalie y es un... cepillo de dientes... Emmett, esto nisiquiera es nuevo!"

"Lo robe del cuarto de baño de Mike cuando cogí los rollos de papel. Shhh!"

"Ew."

"Ahora yo! Ahora yo!" Abrí un regalo de Alice. "Es un ordenador portátil! Oh Alice! No tenias porque hacerlo!"

Alice dejo de hablar con Bonnie y la mantequilla de cacahuete, me miro y rodó los ojos. Entonces volvió a hablar con Bonnie sobre trenes.

Después de todos los regalos, tenia unos cuantos electrodomésticos, un tablero de Twister, un nuevo guante de béisbol y un pony. (Les hice que me vendaran los ojos y les di direcciones para que me guiaran ellos hasta él.) La mayoría eran cosas de Mike.

"Bueno, creo que Charlie Claus nos ha dado unos regalos muy buenos este año. Verdad?"

Nadie contesto, solo miraban con odio a sus regalos.

Alice comenzó a masticar el Nuevo cepillo de dientes de Edward.

**Espero que os haya gustado! **

**Haveis visto el-**

**Emmett: **Sí!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Emmett, nisiquiera sabes lo que iba a decir!

**Emmett: **Si que lo se.....Era sobre el tablero de Twister?

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **No! No era sobre.....oh. Bueno. En realidad sí. Vaya. Bueno, pues eso es lo que Emmett va a usar para la siguiente tarea...

_6. __Extiende el tablero del Twister y pregunta si quieren jugar__._

**MyboyfriendEdwardsparkles: **No os olvidéis de decirme cual es vuestro Cullen favorito para que pueda enviároslo a vuestra casa!

**Emmett: **Necesito llevar algo? *Empieza a pensar* Nata? Un cuerno de unicornio? Papel higiénico?

**Bonnie: **Review!

**MyboyfriendEdwardsparkles: **HEY! Esa es mi frase!

_

* * *

_

N/T:

_1. Los villancicos los dejo en ingles. Esta es la universion del villancico "12 days of Christmas"_

_2. Cancioncita de cuna. Creo que todos sabemos cual es…_

_Bueno… He tardado… Muchísimo… Han sido unas semanas (CoughCincoCough) de líos con los institutos y falta de inspiraron… Sí, se necesita inspiración para traducir ¬¬ _

_Tengo el siguiente capitulo ya traducido, así que en menos de 1 semana lo subo ^^_

_Vosotros con que Cullen os quedais? O me quedo con Jazz *o*_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

**Emmett: **Bueno, como predecí, he estado muuuy ocupado. Incluso tuve a alguien que me pidió que le trajera la nata! *le guiña un ojo a lovenotwarXo*

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Emmett, solo cuatro personas preguntaron por ti. La mayoría pedía a Jasper o Edward para pasar la noche!

**Bella y Alice: **Grrrr! Son nuestros!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: ***apuñala a Bella y acaricia la cabeza de Alice* No os pongáis celosas. Solo era por diversión.

**Bella: **Él...es....mío...

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: ***le pega una patada a la cabeza de Bella* Lo que quería decir es "Lauren es mucho mas adecuada para Edward. Son almas gemelas. Les doy mi bendición y moveré my estúpido, entrometido y no brillante culo a otro lado. Awwww. Gracias Bella. *le da otra patada* (N/T: La autora se llama Lauren)

Ahhhh. Que bonito unidía.

El día donde todos estamos juntos jugando con nuestros PRECIOSOS regalos.

O en caso de Alice, mordisqueándolos.

"Edward," Sonreí, "Me pasas mi _nuevo_ tablero de Twister?"

"Claro." Sonrió amablemente y me paso la caja. "Porque no lo abres ahora?" Él escondió algo en su espalda. Algo que se parecía sospechosamente a una cámara de video.

"No puedo. Me lo llevo al hospital." Me puse mi aureola brillante. "Para repartir alegría entre los enfermos." Y romper algunas caderas!

"Espera!" gritó Edward. "Eh...uh...puedo ir contigo?"

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Alice empujo a Bonnie. Bella rompió a llorar (Que sorpresa… Una palabra: Cindy el unicornio.)

"N..No pu..Puede ser!" sollozó. "Él..él....OMG! Te has pasado al lado oscuro! Verdad Edward? VERDAD!"

"Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella." Le acaricié la cabeza. Uuyyy. Grasa. Hay algo que el champú de fresas no hace....."Cindy, tu hombre solo esta siendo un buen hermano. Tal vez algún día lo creas. Cuando estés lista, llama a este numero. Los nuevos miembros son bienvenidos." Le di un panfleto. "Vamos, Bucky!" Trote de camino al hospital.

Clip clop.

Clip clop.

"NOOOOO! Edward! Vuelveeeeee! Alice? Dame manteca de cacahuete. Más. Maas. Un poco maaas....Ya esta..."

"Oh, Bucky." Dije mientras empezaba a correr. "Podemos cantar canciones de viaje de la alegría? Podemos?"

"Bah. Mientras tenga un buen plano de ti cuando abras la caja, soy flexible." Há.

"Claro." Empecé a cantar. "_99 botellas de unicola en la pared....."_

Cuando íbamos por las 43 botellas de Unicola en la pared, llegamos al hospital. Le dije a Edward que continuáramos, pero había empezado a tener tics, así que creí que sería mejor parar.

"Al ascensor… y más allá!"

"Bo...botellas.....43.....Uni....botellas....cola....."

No había nadie en el ascensor cuando se abrieron las puertas. Estaba triste.

"No hay nadie aquí Bucky." Susurre. "Estamos solos. En este pequeño, minúsculo y reducido espacio. Nadie puede oírte gritar..." Entonces empecé a tararear la canción.

"Botellas....cola...pared.....43....en...."

Bing!

Un viejo bajito entró en el ascensor.

Bing!

Eric entró.

Bing!

Entro un medico.

"Ahora, Bucky."

Edward arrancó los cables. Todo se volvió negro y el ascensor se paró.

"AHHHH! Voy a morir! Tengo que confesarlo! Estoy enamorado de tí Edward! Desde que vi como de macho y fuerte eras cuando parasite la furgoneta!"

Todos se callaron y miraron a Eric.

"Y tengo miedo a oscuridad!" acabó.

"Que no cunda el pánico! He traído mi....chan chaaaan! UNINTERNA!"

Edward suspiró. "Tengo que suponer que robaste eso de la casa de Mike?"

"Correcto. Bueno....alguna otra confesión pre-muerte?" No puedo esperar a saber quien esta secretamente enamorado de mí! Tengo mis sospechas....."Algo que quieras decirme Edward? Eh? Eh?" Subí y baje las cejas.

"Sí. Quiero que abras la caja del Twister. Vale?"

Suspire. "Bien..." Abrí la caja. "Ah...todo parece estar en orden. El tapete...la cosa con la flecha....Oohh, que es esto? Parece una nota. Que puede decir?"

Edward encendió la cámara.

"Dice....Querido Emmett, los unicornios no existen. Son inventados. No reales. De ficción. Nunca completaras la lista y los unicornios nunca te recompensaran. De tu querida, aburrida y harta-de-tu-numerito familia. Besos."

Mi sonrisa decayó.

Entonces exploté.

No de verdad.

Pero en espíritu.

Estaba enfadado.

"NOOOOO!" Grité, cayendo al suelo y dando puñetazos a las paredes. "CREO EN LOS UNICORNIOS! CREO! CREO! CREO EN LOS UNICORNIOS! CREO! COMPLETARE LA LISTA! CHARLIE ME ADORARA!"

"Charlie...no...existe...tampoco..." Consiguió decir Edward entre carcajadas.

"SI QUE EXISTE! SI QUE ESXISTE! NOOOOOO! AMOR. VIDA. SIGNIFICADO. SE HA ACABADO!"

"Ha ha ha...."

"Hijo, yo también creo en los unicorn-" gruño el viejo.

"CALLATE LA PUTA BOCA ABUELO!" Lo empuje contra la pared.

"Mi diagnostico es que sufre de un severo caso de-"

"CALLATE ESTUPIDO MEDICO! NADIE TE NECESITA!"

Eric sonrió simpáticamente. "Necesitas algo? Un guía turístico? Una cita para comer? Un hombro en el que llorar?"

"NADIE NECESITA TU ESTUPIDO HOMBRO ERIC! FUERA! DEJADME SOLO!"

Finalmente conseguí salir del pequeño ascensor.

Corrí todo el camino a casa, hacienda una parada al supermercado para gastar 600$ en manteca de cacahuete y para jugar con la cosa que hace pip de la caja de cobrar.

Pip. Pip. Sollozo. Pip. Manteca de cacahuete. Sollozo. Pip.

"Va todo bien, Em?" preguntó Carlisle cuando llegue a casa.

"QUE COÑO CREES? ESTOY CUBIERTO DE PUTA MANTECA DE CACAHUETE Y MURMURANDO COSAS PARA MI!"

Necesito algo mas fuerte que manteca de cacahuete.

Necesito....

Miel.

Bum Bum Buuuum.

**Emmett: **Espero que estéis felices!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles:** Estáticos.

**Emmett: **Vale....No que significa eso...pero......estoy enfadado....Grrr!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Wow. Aterrorizante.

**Emmett: **TU ERES EL AUTOR MAS ANTIPATICO QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA! QUIERO IR A TERAPIA DE PAREJA!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **POR MI PERFECTO! LLAMARE A EDWARD Y QUE NOS TRATE EL!

**Emmett: **NI HABLAR! TE PASARIAS TODO LA SESION BABEANDO!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Cierto.

**Bonnie: **Yo lo haré!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles y Emmett: **NO!

**Edward: **Porque no le decís a alguno de los lectores que lo haga? Puedes escribir un capitulo fuera de contexto en donde contéis vuestros problemas.

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: ***se deslumbra por la gran idea de Edward* Te amo....O-Osea q-que la amo. La idea, digo.....cough cough.

**Así que… quien quiere ser en consejero? Tu? Tu? A lo mejor… Tu? Escogeré al mejor. Osea: el que diga.."Oh Lauren! Eres preciosa! Emmett es malo y sucio."**

**Pero no, Bonnie. No voy a elegirte porque me robas las líneas que voy a dec-**

**Bonnie: **Review!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles:** MUERE BONNIE! MUERE! *persigue con un cuchillo a Bonnie*

_

* * *

_

N/T:

_En fin, que decís? Traduzco el capitulo en donde hablan con el consejero matrimonial? Es un capitulo de dialogo entre la autora, Emmett, y eso. Como si fueran los diálogos del principio y final de los capítulos, pero en un capitulo entero. Como si fuera un especial._

_Bueno, lo traduzco o me lo salto y voy a donde sigue la historia de la lista?_

_El capitulo siguiente (el 13) es una nota de autor (en forma de dialogo como las que estoy traduciendo al principio y final de los capitulos) corta en donde Lauren dice que aún no ha encontrado a nadie para hacerlo y todo eso, así que estoy pensando en saltarmelo y traducir el 14 directamente. Aunque tambien podria traducir el 13, subirlo, y luego en el mismo dia subir el capitulo 14. ¿Que os parece? ¿Os he liado? El capitulo "especial" de la terapia de pareja es el numero 18 _

_Así que pensáoslo y decídmelo!! ;)_

_Por cierto, solo 1 de vosotros pidio a Emmett en el capitulo pasado xD_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

Joder Chicos! Porque sois todos tan adorables? Os dais cuenta de como de dificir es elegir a un consejero si todos sois tan consejeristas...(eso es una palabra?)

**En serio! ****Excepto **_**TNMEBD123**_** (Alguien mas cree que esta historia va perdiendo gracia? Tengo que cambiar algo? Quitar a un vampiro de la historia?) *Mira a Emmett***

**Emmett: **Oohh! Estoy temblando de miedo por la huma-Auch! Sueltame la oreja puta!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: ***suelta la oreja de Emmett* Mis candidatos son.....

**Jasper: ***redouble de tambores*

**MyboyfriendEdwardsparkles: **StupidxShinyxVolvoxOwner!

**Los**** Cullen: **Clap Clap Clap

**Edward: ***murmura* ese es mi nick...

**MyboyfriendEdwardsparkles: **The Jazzled Author....Lucy Twilight Lover.....Fanpire-68...Clara84......driver.....lovenotwarXo....y Twihardizzy4eva!

**Emmett: ***se sigue tocando la oreja* Mucha gente quiere ser consejero. Verdad?

**MyboyfriendEdwardsparkles: **Ughhhhh! Sí! Sí! Y no se a quien elegir.

**Bonnie: **Eligeme a mi! Eligeme a- Auch!

**MyboyfriendEdwardsparkles: ***mete a Bonnie en un saco y la deja morir* Bah. Quiza la subaste algún dia. Algún comprador?

**Emmett: **Podemos concentrarnos, porfavor! *empieza a tararear 'La Abuela fue atropellada por un unicornio'*

**MyboyfriendEdwardsparkles: **Es verdad! Bueno, toda la gente que he mencionado antes, si aún queries ser consejeros (y, en serio, estar en una sala con Emmett toda una sesion no es muy divertido) podeis enviarme un mensaje contandome vuestra idea sobre como podria ser una sesion (porque soy mala lol)

**Emmett: **_La la la, puedes decir que Charlie no existe, pero Bucky y yo creemos en él...._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

La terapia de pareja se pospone hasta nuevo aviso. Los consejeros han estado muy ocupa-

**Emmett: **Aún no has elegido uno.

**MyboyfriendEdwardsparkles: ***ejem* Hasta la sesión, le pondré esta gargantilla a Emmett para que se comporte.

**Emmett: **Que es lo que hace? Para que es ese pequeño mando a distancia?

**MyboyfriendEdwardsparkles: ***sonrisa malvada* No se... Lo averiguamos? *pulsa el botón*

**Emmett: ***se electrocuta* AAAAAUUUUCCHHH!

**MyboyfriendEdwardsparkles: ***le guiña un ojo a Edward*

"Que estoy pensando.....AHORA!"

"Estas pensando sobre Herman el rinoceronte."

"Y ahora!"

Bucky rodó los ojos. "Estas pensando que Bella es- Hey! Es mi novia, sabes!"

Mmmm, Bella. Ooohh! Bella con un disfraz de unicornio! Ooohh! Bella _sin_ un disfraz de uni-"

"Ni hablar!" Edward me cogió de la oreja. "Para...de...pensar...en....ella!"

Bella y Charlie en lo alto de Candy Mountai-"OUCH! Esa es mi nariz!"

"No por mucho tiempo si sigues pensando en Bella. Piensa en otra cosa. YA!"

Vale....Helados.....Gossip girl....

Bucky resoplo. "Te gusta gossip girl?"

"No..." Murmure, escondiendo los DVDs y los libros tras la espalda y quemando mis planes de hacer una película llamada 'Gossip Unicorn'.

"Estoy por encima de ti, Em." dijo Edward, alejándose.

"Y- Y- Y yo debajo tuya!" Eso puede sonar mal.

Hmmm...

Que hago ahora?

Carlisle pasó a mi lado. "Por que no haces algo creativo y educacional?" me sugirió.

"YA SE! Me meteré en una bañera de manteca de cacahuete unas horas! Seguro que me abre los poros...GRACIAS CARLISLE!"

*

Después de mi baño, me sentía relajado y en paz.

Y todos sabemos que hay que hacer cuando te sientes relajado y en paz!

"_Lista de los unicornios_" dijeron todos los lectores a coro, incluyendo a la autora que debería estar haciendo sus deberes para matemati- AUCH!

Consulte la lista.

_7. Deja una caja en una esquina, y cuando alguien vaya a cogerla, pregúntale si oyen un tic-tac. _

Que palabras más sabias.

Y si los unicornios te transmiten sabiduría a través de una lista…

La haces.

La lista.

Vale. Porque todo me sale mal?

Para empezar, fui en bici al hospital. Una bici sin pedales.

Estoy loco!

Y por séptima vez, pulse el botón del ascensor.

Pero no pasaba nada.

Lo pulse otra vez.

NADA!

Pulse el botón catorce veces.

Pero las puertas no se abrían.

Un conserje pasó por mi lado.

"PORQUE NO SE ABREN LAS PUERTAS?!" Grité, levantándolo en el aire.

"Estas.....pulsando...el....botón...equivocado...para...ese...ascensor....El...ascensor...de..la..derecha...se...ha...estado...abriendo...y...cerrando...todo...el..tiempo." dijo entre bocanadas de aire.

"Oh." dije, dejándolo en el suelo. "Así que era eso. Ya puedes irte."

Y se fue.

BING! Ah... Como adoro ese sonido.

Casi tanto como me gusta oír despotricar a Oswald. Dijo algo muy interesante anoche. Era sobre como la manteca de cacahuete esta dominando el mundo. Como lo sabia? Bueno, aparentemente, se ha puesto unos ojos de camuflaje y nos ha estado observando por meses. Siguió despotricando hasta que alguien le dijo que esos "ojos" eran trozos secos de manteca de cacahuete.

"Uniola." Le dije al hombre que estaba en el ascensor.

Él hizo un sonido que parecía un cruce entre gruñido y resoplido. Nota para mi mismo: Puede que acabe de encontrar al hermano perdido de Bucky.

"Que chaqueta mas larga que llevas..." Le hice un cumplido mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo. "Tienes frío o solo estas gordo?"

"No soy de por aquí." Eso ya lo sabía. No era nada pálido. Más bien era muy moreno.

"Ya veo. Eh... no oyes un tic tac?"

Dio un salto. "No te atrevas a llamar a la policía!" gritó. "Este hospital va a explotar y todos van a morir, incluido yo mismo!" Que acento más gracioso!

"Sí. Sí. Hace buen tiempo últimamente, no crees?"

"No te hagas el listo conmigo" Que gracia. Parecía como si tuviera crema batida saliéndole de la boca.

Me reí. "Vaaaleee. Lo que tú digas. Que los unicrnios te acompañen."

Bing!

Salí corriendo.

Esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Probablemente estaba muy muy tenso, como Edward si le hablas de la gripe.

Que gracioso. Juraría que oí una explosión cuando me iba a casa.

Parecía venir del hospital.

Pero, tenia algo que ver con unicornios?

No.

Así que no me importa.

* * *

"Venid todos! Algún chiflado ha volado el hospital!" gritó Carlisle cuando llegué a casa.

**Siento haber tardado tanto! Emmett me distraía.**

**Emmett: **Con mis deslumbrantes ojos y mi- AUCH! PARA YA!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Nop.

**Edward: **Que divertido. Puedo hacerlo yo?

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Rozarás _accidentalmente_ mi mano cuando cojas el mando a distancia?

**Bella: ***desde dentro del saco* NO! NO LO HARA!

**Edward: ***le roza la mano y coge el mando* Ja ja. BUZZ! BUZZ!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles:** *se desmaya*

**Rosalie: **Hey, estáis electrocutando a Emmett?

**Edward y Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Claro! BUZZ!

**Emmett: **Gracias a los unicornios! Rose. El amor de mi vida! Has venido para salvarme de los-

**Rosalie: **Puedo? Gracias. BUZZ!

**Emmett: **UNIAUCH! My corazon! Saaangraaaaa~

_

* * *

_

N/T:

_Bueno, como veis he subido los 2 seguidos. Dije que no tardaria... no tengo excusa... T.T_

_Bueno, sobre el capitulo de la terapia de pareja, lo traduciré también._

_Besos!!_

_PD: Se que no lo digo mucho, pero gracias por todos los reviews maravillosos!! Sois geniales!!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Siguiente! OCDSufferer.

**OCDSufferer: **Buzz! Je je! Buzz!

**Emmett: **AUCH! Lauren, cuanto estas ganando con mi sufrimiento?

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Bueno....Son 20$ para electrocutarte y 10$por mirar, pero señalar y reír añade 5$ al total.

**OCDSufferer: **Puedo hacerme una foto con Emmett sufriendo?

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Esos son otros 15$. Buzz....click!

**Emmett: **Esto me va a pasar factura.

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Pfff! Como si me importara! Estoy ahorrando para un ordenador portátil! Como sea.....*codazos y risitas*.....Me he descargado la película de La Pantera Rosa. Lo siento. Já!

**Emmett: **Deberías! Policía! Policía! A la ladrona!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **BUZZ!

**Police: ***se encoje de hombros y vuelve a comer donuts*

"Estirostopio."

"No!" Dijo Carlisle. "Es-te-tos-co-pio!"

"Espatospopio?" Dije, untándome manteca de cacahuete entre los dedos.

"Vale! Repite después de mí. Este."

"Este."

"Tos."

"Tos." En serio, no soy idiota! Hmmm...me pregunto que estarán haciendo los unicornios ahora…

"Copio."

"Copio."

"Estetoscopio."

"Espopostopio."

"Arghhhh!" Gritó Carlisle. "Tengo que ir al hospital. Vete a la mierda chico unicornio." Y se marcho en su coche.

"Diviértete abriendo a la gente!" Le grite mientras se iba.

"Soy medico no ciru...Oh, olvídalo."

He he. Soy todo un genio. Descubrí que, cuando mis manos están sucias y las meto en el bote de manteca de cacahuete, la manteca de cacahuete se pone sucia. También pensé que a Bella no le gustan las cosas sucias.

Así que decidí hacer algo guay, genial, y listo. Decidí....UNIEXPERIMENTAR!

Saqué mi libreta (gracias Mike!), mi bata de medico (gracias Carlisle!) y mis gafas de laboratorio (Gracias Edward empollón!).

"Bella, mi querida amiga no creyente de los Unicornios, baja aquí un minuto!"

"Sí?" Bajo las escaleras trotando. Clip clop, Cindy, Clip clop. "Hey! Que es esto que llevo en los zapatos? Emmett! Es esto lo que ha estado haciendo clip clop siempre que caminaba?"

"Clip clop?" Pregunté.

"Sí!"

"Clip clop." Lo confirmé.

Ella suspiró. "Que es lo que quieres? Quiero volver a jugar con Edw....Olvídalo."

"Necesito hacer unos uniexperimentos en ti. Estas deacuerdo?"

"No."

"Genial! La empujé en mi jaula de hámster gigante. "Y ahora, voy ha hacerte unas tostadas de manteca de cacahuete. Me dirás que tal están, Bonnie tomará notas y te morderá si no cooperas. Esta uniclaro?"

"La jaula de hámster es realmente necesaria si voy a comer tostadas?"

"Sí. Es para que nos divirtamos."

"Je je." Se rió Bonnie mientras hacia palomitas en el microondas. "Ooohhh! Emm! Ponle el disfraz de unicornio de la felicidad!"

"No, Bon bon, nosotros no-"

"Bon Bon?" resopló Bella.

Ah. Nunca supe que vió Bella en Edward. Ahora ya lo se. Los dos sienten pasión por los resoplidos.

"Cállate. Tengo una bolsa con bombones de licor y una cámara de video y no tengo miedo a usarlos!"

"Esooo!" dijo Bonnie.

"Bonnie, yo te ti me callaría." La amenazó Bella. "He oído que myboyfriendEdwardsparkles esta planeando venderte a SlowlyDieing por un dólar. También he oído que SlowlyDieing está buscando un cuerpo para practicar cirugía. Coincidencia? NO LO CREO!"

Por fin se ha vuelto loca.

Bell, me refiero.

Bonnie sigue estando bastante cuerda.

**Bonnie:** *sujeta un bote de manteca de cacahuete* Mi manteeecaaaaa!

"Y ahora...COME!" La ordené, poniendo una tostada en su recipiente de comida.

"Ñam ñam ñam."

"Y....Que tal?"

"Es una tostada normal. No es perfecta pero no esta mal. Está bien. Puedo irme ya?"

"Nunca!" gritó Bonnie, cerrando la puerta de la jaula. "Te encerraré aquí para siempre!"

"No temas Bella. Solo te tendremos en la jaula hasta que hayamos hecho todos los experimentos sin sentido que se nos ocurran."

2 horas después

"Más rápido! Corre más rápido!"

"Po-por favor...ah ah ah...déjame…ah ah ah...parar...ah ah ah...." Bella se estaba poniendo roja.

"Je je. Suenas como un dragón. Pero pareces un tomate." Me reí, hacienda rodar más rápido la rueda de hámster. "Corre! Corre! Corre mi pequeña Unicornio/hámster/dragón/tomate mutante!"

Se dejo caer.

"Hmmmm..." Dije, girándome hacia Bonnie. "Creo que hemos llegando a una conclusión."

"A...ah ah...cual....ah ah." preguntó Bella.

"Correr sin parar por una hora y media vuelve ha esta humana en particular ligeramente somnolienta."

"Yo...ah..podría...ah...habértelo....ah...dicho.."

"Sí." Le di un golpecito en la nariz. "Pero entonces no sabríamos que provienes de una familia de tomates."

"Que estas haciendo aquí abajo, Bella?" La llamó Edward. "He estado esperando por horas! Vuelve y ven a jug.....Olvídalo."

"Rápido!" Le susurré a Bonnie. "Escóndela!"

"Donde?"

"Oohh! Podemos disimularla! Vamos a ponerle el disfraz de Unicornio y la bañamos en manteca de cacahuete! Edward nunca la descubrirá!"

Soy un unigenio!

"Emmett, has visto a Bella?" Preguntó Edward, bajando las escaleras trotando. Clip clop.

Sí.

_Esos_ otra vez.

"No. Pero creo que ha ido a La Push a tirar a Jacob de un acantilado." Je je.

"Y no me ha dejado ir?" Parecía triste.

Que vergüenza.

"Eduaaad! Soooi quii!"

"Ummm, que es eso?" Señalo a mi...creación.

"Es....Nora. El unicornio chiflado." dijo Bonnie.

"No! Foi yoo! Pella!"

"Que dice? Es..." Los ojos de Edward se volvieron salvajes. "Fascinante!"

"Claro que si. Uno entre un millón."

"Hola Nora." dijo Edward, acariciando su cabeza. "Oohh! Que mona eres! Podría comerte!"

Un ahogado grito de horror salio de dentro del disfraz.

"A que es adorable." dijo Bonnie lentamente. "Puedes quedártela si quieres, Edward. Como si fuera tu mascota."

"En serio! De verdad!?"

"De verdad." Dije confiado. "Necesita mucho ejercicio, hazla correr en su rueda de hámster todo lo que puedas. Oh! Y le gusta ir muy muy rápido en los coches. Pero mucho mucho"

"Mmmnnooooo!"

"...Y si le compras un regalo caro de vez en cuando todo debería ir sobre ruedas."

"Umm regllo mnoo! Rro gue sea menus esoo!"

"Oohh! No puedo esperar a que Bella-" dijo Edward.

"Yo foy Pella!"

"Bella tardará muuuucho en volver." Dije con tristeza. "He oído que puede que se quede en La Push a dormir. Tal vez un par de dias. Pero que más da. Ahora tienes a Nora para que te haga compañía."

"Sí que lo hagoo~!" Edward le rascó la barbilla a 'Nora'. "Quieres ver como de rápido puedo correr Nora?"

"Shi pudo folo mnirar fhi."

"Venga. Te llevo conmigo. Te gusta mucho la velocidad, verdad que sí Nora? Claro que siii~" se la puso al hombro. "Gracias otra vez chicos!"

Bonnie se sorbió los mocos. "Hace cinco minutos la estábamos bañando en manteca de cacahuete y ahora se va."

Puse miel bajo nuestros ojos. "Crecen demasiado rápido."

**Ha ha. Esa es mi venganza, Bella! Mwa ha ha ha! Pobrecita. Parece que Bella siempre acaba llevando un disfraz y yéndose con Edward.**

**Emmett: **Normalmente te felicitaría por tu unigenial maldad, pero estoy unienfadado.

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Bueno la sesión con el consejero ya vendrá. Así que espero que tengamos nuestra mierda resuelta para el próximo capitulo.

**Emmett: **No voy a cooperar con el consejero! Voy a correr desnudo, bañado en manteca de cacahuete.

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Olvidas el electrocutador! BUZZ!

**PD: Más diversión en ascensores dentro de poco!**

**Emmett: **Puede alguien darme una jarra de miel? Necesito una. Urgente.

_

* * *

_

N/T

_Pues otro capitulo hecho. Ahora si que he subido pronto… En relación a las ultimas actualizaciones, al menos… Lo siento T.T_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews! No tengo tiempo de contestarlos todos, pero los leo enteros, lo prometo!!_

_Por cierto, algo sin importancia que me ha hecho mucha gracia xD Estaba viendo el capitulo de Dexter 4x05 y en la habitación de Astor (La hija de Dexter) estaba colgado el póster promocional de Edward para Twilight xD_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles**: Hola! Tengo hambre... Estoy en medio de un ayuno de 40 días.

**Emmett: **Calla y escribe. No he comido en cien años y no me ves quejándome!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Sí, pero tú puedes contentarte con osos y leones.

"Porque no?" Grité.

"Porque va a morir de hambre!" me gritó Edward.

"Edward han sido cuarenta horas, no cuarenta días." dijo Bella fríamente. (Aún no lo había perdonado por comprarle un collar de de valor incalculable y haber ido y venido de Denali cuando estaba siendo 'Nora'. Edward lo descubrió todo cuando 'Nora' empezó a pedir ser transformada.)

"Y aunque fueran cuarenta días," Razone. "Jesús lo hizo. Porque no Bella?" Chúpate eso. He leído la biblia....bueno...Vi una serie para niños sobre la iglesia....Vale, vale...Solo vi el primer capitulo.

"Ya esta bien Emmett!" Gritó Bucky. Estaba asustado de que me clavara su cuerno, se le veía muy enfadado. "Bella no va ha hacer un ayuno de 40 días y se acabó." Se dio la vuelta y le sonaron los cascos. Se dio cuenta de que los llevaba y se los arrancó. "Deja de ponernos cascos!"

Puse mala cara. "Bella si que quiere ayunar. Piensa en Punjab!"

"Eso!" Bella dio una patada en el suelo. "Espera. Quien es Punjab?"

"Mi niño africano apadrinado imaginario." Le dije. "El niño al que tienes que salvar haciendo el ayuno de 40 días." Por dios!

"Punjab?"

"Sí. Punjab. Siempre que te sientas hambrienta, Bella, solo piensa en el pobre Punjab. Sentándose en el suelo...con una camiseta prestada....Con solo un montón de palos como compañía...." Sollocé.

"Pobre Punjab..." susurró Bella tristemente.

"NI SI QUIERA EXISTE!" gritó Edward.

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Ejem. Edward, Déjame contarte una pequeña historia sobre una olla y cazo...

**Edward:** Cállate. No puedo dejar de ser de ficción!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Estoy segura de que si lo intentas con ganas-

**Edward: **Suficiente! *Besa a Bella* Ha ha! Te gusta eso zorra?

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles:** *Cae al suelo con espasmos y saliéndole espuma de la boca* NOOOOO!

"Eso no el lo que importa!" dijo Bella. "Y ahora, Edward. Voy ha hacer el ayuno por dos razones...Primero..."

Ayude levantando la cantidad de dedos precisa.

"Emmett, estas levantando cuatro dedos, solo tienes que levantar uno."

Los corregí. Nunca fui bueno en matemáticas...

"Y ahora levantas siete. Vale, da igual. Primero, lo hago por Punjab..."

Cogí un megáfono y le grite a Edward al oído... "PUNJAB! PUNJAB! PUNJAB!"

"Segundo......"

"Una parte de él se muere por beber mi sangre." Continué.

"EMMETT!" Gritaron los dos. "Nos has espiado?!"

"Depende de lo que quieras decir con espiar." Si se refiere a poner un micrófono y una cámara en la habitación de Bella para que pueda oírla hablando con sigo misma...Entonces si. Pero en mi defensa....también quería oír como decía mi nombre en sueños.

Nunca lo hizo.

Favoritismo? Eso creo.

"SEGUNDO!" gritó Bella. "Porque quiero demostrarle a Edward que no soy un tan frágil como parezco."

"Pero lo eres." Le dije, rompiéndole un brazo para demostrarlo.

"AUCH!" Gritó.

"EMMETT!" Edward me tiró por la ventana.

Weeee....

Bien. Ahora tengo una excusa para al hospital con Bella. Brillante.

* * *

"Auch....Ooo....Auch....Ow ow ow...Oooo..."

"Bella, eso suena un poco pervertido."

"Cállate." murmuró. "Debería demandarte."

"Deberías!" dijo Edward. "Por favor hazlo! Lo harás? Por favor?"

"No. No lo haré."

"Porqueee?" gimoteó Edward. "Es porque tendrías que ir a los tribunales? Yo te llevo!"

"No. Solo es porque soy demasiado buena." murmuró Bella.

"Aww, gracias hermanita." Le dije pegándole en el brazo roto.

"AUCH!"

Je je.

"Voy a por un café, Bella." dijo Edward malhumorado.

"Pero tu no bebes....Bueno. Al menos te tengo a tí Carlisle." Se encogió de hombros. "Y a tí Emmett."

"Voy a por mas yeso." dijo Carlisle yéndose de la habitación.

"Te importa que me vaya Bella?" Como si me importara. Soy el que le ha roto el brazo, por todos los unicornios.

"No!" gritó Bella. "Si que me importa! Será mejor que no me dejes sola! EMMETT! EMMETT!"

"Puedes gritar hasta que los unicornios te visiten, Bella, pero me voy...YA!"

Es la hora del....ASCENSOR!

Bieeeeen!

"Unibuena unimañana." Salude al bebe de la esquina.

"Gugu gaga."

"Claaarooo..." Hay gente muy rara.

_8. Pregunta, "Has sentido eso?". _

"Hey! Unibebe!"

"Gu gu ga?"

"Has sentido...Eso?"

"Gu."

"Ya. Yo tampoco." No me ha salido demasiado bien.

"Ga ga gu gu." Empezó a chuparse el dedo.

"Sabe bien?"

Extendió la mano para que lo probara.

Era extrañamente delicioso chuparle el dedo.

Sabía como a puré de guisantes y plátano.

"Quieres venir a mi casa?"

"Ga."

"Tranquilo, yo te llevo."

"Ga."

Lo puse dentro de mi mochila. "Espera, eso no estaba aquí hace un minuto! Bueno, que mas da."

Nos encontramos con Bucky y Cindy en la puerta principal.

"Que llevas en la mochila Emmett?"

"Un amigo"

Se miraron el uno al otro y Edward murmuro 'un unicornio imaginario'.

Ha ha. Si solo supieran.

"Perdonad! Oh...Dios...Habéis visto a mi bebe?" Una mujer sin cuerno en la frente vino corriendo hacia nosotros. "Tiene el pelo rubio...Y lleva un jersey rojo...."

"Tiene los ojos azules, dice mucho 'ga ga gu gu' y unas botas verdes?"

"SÍ!" gritó sonriente.

"Lo siento. No lo he visto."

**Edward: Ha robado un bebe? Le has hecho robar un BEBE?!**

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Pues claro.....Vaaale... No ha sido mi mejor capitulo. Pero, hey! No he comido en 13 horas! Estoy hambrienta! Y además, la puerta de la alacena esta abierta y la manteca de cacahuete me esta llamando diciéndome... "Lauren! Comemeee!" Y encima, alguien esta paseando unas magdalenas de chocolate por encima de mi cabeza! Es muy tentador!

**Emmett: ***Esconde las magdalenas* Ejem. Si. No me imagino quien aria eso...es muy cruel...Ejem.

_

* * *

_

N/T

_Pues eso. Emmett ha robado un bebe. LOL_

_Por cierto…_

"Emmett_: _Era extrañamente delicioso chuparle el dedo." … Uuuuuyyyy… xD Emmy~


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

**Bueeenoo! He tardado bastante en actualizar! **

**Emmett: **Deberías pedir disculpas! He tenido que estar en tu habitación con pósters de Edward en las paredes!

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Bueno...PFF! Mis padres han tenido que hablar con mis profesores. Aparentemente hablo mucho. Bah. Como sea, este capitulo esta dedicado a Maggie, la razón por la que hablo mucho en matemáticas.

"Carlisle," Me di unas vueltas con la silla que giraba. "Tengo una teoría."

Carlisle AKA Henry, (El unicornio al que le gusta ponerse capas) levantó la vista. "Vale. Una teoría de que?"

Di saltitos y aplaudí. "Adivina!"

"Los planes de los Vulturi? La sexualidad de Edward?" Carlisle sonrió malvadamente me dijo murmurando, "Yo ya tengo algunas teorías sobre ese ultimo tema...."

"No! Vale. Te lo diré. Una teoría sobre..." Alcé la voz. "Los telletubbis."

"Espera, espera. No te sigo. Pensaba que estabas obsesionado con los unicornios."

Me puse la mano en el corazón. "Moi!? Obsesionado? NO! Mientes!"

Carlisle suspiró. "Adelante."

"Vale." Pare de dar vueltas. "Estaba viendo un canal infantil en la televisión con Bonnie. Y pusieron los telletubbies."

"Ajá."

"Y note algo muy unifamiliar. Carly, te has dado cuenta alguna vez de que los telletubbies tienen...UNICUERNOS!?!"

Esperaba que saltara y gritara que yo era un genio. Pero solo parecía confundido. "Pensaba que esas cosas de la cabeza eran antenas de televisión?"

"NO!" Grité. "Una my rara raza de unicornios esta entre nosotros Henry! Se llaman Uniwinky Winky, Unidipsy, Unila La y Unipo. Juntos son… LOS UNITUBBIES!" Hice una 'U' con las manos.

"Claro que si Emmett. Por supuesto, esta claro que no son un programa japonés para que los niños se diviertan. No, no."

Levante las dejas. "Que quieres decir?"

"Talvez deberías compartir esta epifanía con el bebe que _robaste_!!" Carlisle me miro severamente. "Debo decir que no apruebo que secuestres un niño. Ha sido muy irresponsable."

Sonreí. "A Rose le gusta."

"Sí, bueno, Rosalie esta muy necesitada."

"No! Cualquiera puede amar a Unicornielius si le dan una oportunidad!"

"Ya vale. Vete de mi oficina Emmett."

Hice chocar mis cascos. "No hay lugar como el unihogar! No hay lugar como el unihogar! No hay lugar como el unihogar!"

Y corrí escaleras abajo junto a mi hermosa mujer y nuestro querido hijo adoptado.

"Emmett, no para de llorar." Se quejaba Rosalie. "Ya no me siento tan cómoda con esto de la maternidad..."

"Unimaternidad."

"Pues unimaternidad. No podemos devolverlo?"

Gimoteé. "Pero aún no lo hemos sacrificado a Charlie el Dios unicornio."

"Compraremos un cerdo y lo sacrificaremos en su lugar." Rose me dio golpecitos en la espalda. "Vale?"

"No es lo mismo...." murmure. "Estaba planeando afeitarle la cabeza a Unicornellius..."

Rosalie suspiró. "Te dejo que le afeites la cabeza a Bella...Bueno, solo si te hace sentir mejor......" se mordió el labio y se puso lagrimas de manteca de cacahuete. "Hare ese sacrificio por ti."

"En serio?" Tiré a mi ex-hijo al conducto de la lavandería que apareció de repente.

"Sí."

"Bien! Entonces podré completar..." Hice que mi voz sonara como la voz en off de superman. "Mi unimision del día! Bwahahahahaha!"

"Claro. Me voy a comprar una maquinilla eléctrica para afeitarle la cabeza. Quieres que te compre algo?"

"Si, mi querida uniesposa! Necesito 28 jarras de manteca de cacahuete, 3 de miel y algunas sales de baño! Yo te destierro! Márchate!"

Entonces hice mi unibaile para la canción de la Llama.

_here's a llama  
there's a llama  
and another little llama  
fuzzy llama  
funny llama  
llama llama  
duck _

_llama llama  
cheesecake  
llama  
tablet  
brick  
potato  
llama  
llama llama  
mushroom  
llama  
llama llama  
duck _

_i was once a treehouse  
i lived in a cake  
but i never saw the way  
the orange slayed the rake  
i was only three years dead  
but it told a tale  
and now listen, little child  
to the safety rail _

_did you ever see a llama  
kiss a llama  
on the llama  
llama's llama  
tastes of llama  
llama llama  
duck _

_half a llama  
twice the llama  
not a llama  
farmer  
llama  
llama in a car  
alarm a llama  
llama  
duck _

_is THIS how it's told now?  
is it all so old?  
is it made of lemon juice?  
doorknob  
ankle  
cold  
now my song is getting thin  
i've run out of luck  
time for me to retire now  
and become a duck_

**(****Clases de unibaile por 5$! Preguntad a Emmett!****)**

"He vuelto!"

"Unirose! Esos son mis sales y mis botes?"

"No, son tampones gigantes."

"En serio?" Wow.

"Por supuesto que no! Idiota!"

"Oh! Bien!"

Pinté un camino de casa al hospital con manteca de cacahuete y miel y volví a casa.

"Para eso necesitabas manteca de cacahuete y miel?" gritó Rose.

"No! Para _esto_..." me puse en el principio del camino desde casa.. "1...2...3!" Me deslicé desde casa al hospital por este camino, donde mi misión seria completada.

**Emmett: **Bien! Diversión! Eso mola! Esto significa que volvemos a ser amigos? *se saca los brazaletes de la Amistad del bolsillo*

**Myboyfriendedwardsparkles: **Dios no! He oído el rumor de que vas a ir desnudo a la sesión de asesoramiento! Hmm...Crees que podemos invitar a Edward...?

_

* * *

_

N/T

_Pues, otro capitulo…_

_Lo se, he tardado milenios, pero me voy a poner a traducir ahora mismo xD_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

**Asesoramiento de pareja! Sí! Como prometí! Felicidades ZareenBlack!**

ZareenBlack: *Arregla los papeles y se ve toda una profesional*

Emmett: *Abre la puerta de golpe y se rompe la camisa* Sí! Estoy aquí! Que empiece la fiesta!

ZareenBlack: Sí, eh, esta es una terapia de parejas. Estamos aqui para hablar de los problemas, no para divertirnos.

Emmett: *se queda boquiabierto* Pe-pero me han dicho que íbamos a Unicorn Disney Land!

Edward: *se inclina contra la puerta sonriendo perfectamente con un cuerpo perfecto y… ejem… * Mentimos.

Lauren **(Myboyfriendedwardsparkles, recordad.)**: Por supuesto que si.

Emmett: Esto es una unierda *se sienta en el suelo con los brazos cruzados*

ZareenBlack: Um, Emmett, hay un sofá en el que sentarse.

Emmett: *se sonroja* Me. Gusta. El. Suelo.

Edward: No quieres decir el… jeje… unisuelo!? *se la choca a Lauren*

Lauren: Ahhh… contacto físico… Un pequeño paso para Lauren, un gran paso para nuestra relación.

Emmett: Oh, ha ha. Te crees muy listo, pero si lo fueras de verdad, sabrías que no se dice unisuelo, sino uniuelo! Toma esa! **(Se quita la primera letra, recordad)**

Edward: Oh, lo siento, no he traído conmigo mi diccionario español-unicornio. *levanta la mano para que se la choquen*

Lauren: Hemos pasado esa fase. Un abrazo?

Bella: NADA DE CONTACTO FISICO!

Lauren: *extiende la mano*

Bella: Grrrr!

Lauren: *su dedo esta a centímetros de tocar el hombro de Edward*

Bella: Juro por Dios que….

Lauren: Toma! *Le toca*

Bella: Nooo! *le sale espuma de la boca*

Emmett: No se ha tomado hoy su medicación, verdad?

Edward: En realidad no. No la he encontrado….

Lauren: *esconde las medicinas en la espalda*

Edward: Lauren? Donde has encontrado eso? Juraría que las deje en mi cajón de la ropa interior...

Lauren: Yo… Eh… Me tropecé con el cajón….

ZareenBlack: De acuerdo. Empezamos?

Lauren-Emmett-Edward: Empezar con que?

ZareenBlack: LA TERAPIA DE PAREJA! Me pagáis a la hora….

Lauren: No, BELLA te paga a la hora. Así que podemos tardar lo que queramos….

La cuenta del banco de Bella: Esto me va a doler.

ZareenBlack: Bueno, cual es vuestro problema?

Edward y Lauren: Emmett.

ZareenBlack: Eso no es un problema, es una perso….oh.

Emmett: Edward, porque estas aquí?

Lauren: Porque lo quiero.

Todos: ¿?

Lauren: AQUÍ! LO QUIERO _AQUI_! Aunque pensándolo bien….

ZareenBlack: Bueno, cada uno tendrá la oportunidad de hablar para que puedan expresar libremente sus problemas. Lauren, puedes empezar.

Lauren: Bueno….por donde empiezo, haver…

Edward: Te recomiendo que empieces por su obsesión con los unicornios o la manteca de cacahuete.

Lauren: Ya. Eso. Y…El robar bebes?

ZareenBlack: EMMETT HA ROBADO UN BEBE?!

Emmett: Eh! Lo devolví!

Lauren: Mediante el conducto de la ropa para lavar!

Emmett: El conducto de la ropa _ya_ lavada.

ZareenBlack: Algo más?

Edward: Disfrazó a mi prometida de unicornio y me hizo torturarla. Sigue traumatizada.

Lauren: Tranquilo. Estoy bien.

Edward: Hablo de Bella.

Lauren: Quien?

Edward: Bella. Ya sabes, Bella Swan.

Lauren: Quien?

Edward: En realidad no se nada más. Lo he olvidado.

Lauren: Excelente. *Pone cara de Mr. Burns*

ZareenBlack: Bien….Tu turno Emmett.

Emmett: Vale. Esta obsesionada con Edward…

Lauren: Obsesión es una palabra muy fuerte….*le arranca un mechón de pelo a Edward y se lo guarda en el bolsillo para hacer voodoo luego*

Emmett: Es una mala persona y me encierra en una jaula cuando no mira nadie...

Edward: HEY! A mi también me hace eso! Con los guantes de peluche rosas verdad?

Lauren: Edward, hagas lo que hagas, no menciones la pintura de chocolate…

Edward: Esa vez, realmente estaba hambrienta…

Lauren: Para! Para!

Emmett:….lee en voz alta fanfictions ratting M sobre Edward y yo realmente escalofriantes….

Edward: El nick no seria "SmartCullenhasAsecretCrush" verdad? **(N/T: EL Cullen listo tiene un enamoramiento secreto, mas o menos)**

Emmett: No.

Edward: Gracias a Dios! Carlisle ha estado mucho en el ordenador últimamente y cuando miré el historial el otro día…

ZareenBlack: Lauren, quieres opinar algo sobre lo que te han dicho?

Lauren: Bien, sobre la obsesión con Edward, no es insana o algo así, solo es un enamoramiento pasajero.

Emmett: No habías escrito los votos de boda?

Lauren: DONDE HAS ENCONTRADO ESO?!

Emmett: La carpeta "Yo (Corazón) Edward" en tu ordenador.

ZareenBlack: El amor de Lauren por Edward te incomoda, Emmett?

Emmett: Unisí. Especialmente cuando ella y su amiga Margaret hablan sobre él en clase de educación sexual.

ZareenBlack: Lauren? Eso es verdad? Que es lo que decías exactamente?

Lauren: Bueno….estábamos dibujando el sistema reproductor masculino y Margaret tenía una pregunta. Como puede Edward hacer bebes si no tiene sangre? Ya sabes, no podría levantarla, así que-

ZareenBlack: Este es un fic T!

Lauren: No soy yo la que preguntó!

Margaret: Su respuesta fué "A quien le importa _como_ lo haga mientras que sea a mi a quien se lo hace".

Edward: Inquietante.

Emmett: Dímelo a mí!

Lauren: No es nada comparado con lo de Bonnie. Es una niña hecha de repollos. Dos palabras. Muñeca diabólica.

Emmett: Bueno…..Al menos yo no tengo un paraguas estúpido con la cara de Edward!

Lauren: *le pega a Emmett con el alucinante paraguas de la diversión* Toma eso!

ZareenBlack: YA ESTÁ! ESTO HA IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS! Ya se cual es el problema.

Lauren y Edward: Emmett.

ZareenBlack: Ambos necesitáis salir de casa.

Lauren: Pero….pero…fuera de casa no hay ordenador. A no ser que vaya a un cibercafé…

Emmett: Yo si que salgo. Voy al hospital. En realidad debería estar allí ahora… *coge el paraguas y se va corriendo*

Lauren: Bueno, ha sido productivo.

ZareenBlack: Os voy a registrar en una web para encontrar pareja.

Lauren: QUE? NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS ESTA SOLTERO! Yo tengo a Edward y Emmett tiene a Rose…o Bonnie, depende de que humor tenga.

ZareenBlack: Bah. Mínimos detalles….

Edward: No veo como esto puede hacer que resuelvan sus problemas….

ZareenBlack: Ya, pero será divertido.

Lauren: Ugh. Necesito una copa. O mejor algo más fuerte. Pintura corporal de chocolate, Edward?

Edward: No se…..

Lauren: Te haré una sopa de puma….

Edward: Con la melena crujiente?

Lauren: Veré que puedo hacer….

Emmett: *esta sentado afuera acariciando el paraguas* Llama Llama duck!

**Pues eso es! Emmett y yo vamos a ligar en una web! **

_

* * *

_

N/T:

_Yo tengo una teoría de cómo los vampiros… ya sabéis… xD _

_Otro capitulo! Bye~_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

Querido Uniiario,

La vida es muy injusta.

Me estaba deslizando por mi camino de uniiel y unianteca de uniacahuete hacia el hospital. Y entonces, a quien veo en la distancia?

Bueno, el chico pálido que conozco muy bien y la uniica que no paraba de intentar coger de la pezuña a Bucky.

**Lauren**: Eso es mentira. Edward no puede quitarme sus pezu....osea manos de encima.

Como sea. Me pararon de mi diversión deslizante para decirme que...NOS IBAMOS A UNICORN DISNEY LAND!

Mis sueños se volvieron realidad. Así que fui trotando con ellos y Lauren estaba como "Unicorn disney land está detrás de esa puerta!"

Y yo estaba como "Sí!" así que atravesé la puerta y me quite la camiseta de golpe porque alguien me dijo que era cortés desnudarse.

Pero no era Unicorn Disney Land.

Era una sala con sillas bonitas.

Pro no me senté en las sillas bonitas. Oh no. Me senté en el suelo.

Entonces me empezaron a doler las piernas, así que me senté en las sillas bonitas.

Mmm... Sillas bonitas.

Como sea (otra vez) teníamos que hablar, Edward se rió de mi idioma, Lauren seguía intentando coquetear con Bucky y nosequé de un paraguas y me dijeron que tenia que ir a citas online!

Y, bueno, esa fue mi mañana.

Mucha manteca de cacahuete -

Emmett.

"Hey, panda!" Moví la cabeza como los unigángsters y pasé los brazos al rededor de los hombros de Edward y Lauren. "Que vamos a hacer hoy?"

"Porque estas hablando mas raro de lo normal, Em?" preguntó Edward mirando mi brazo como si fuera un unicornio sin cuerno.

"Y porque sigo yo dentro de la historia?" dijo Lauren. "Tengo una vida, sabéis..."

*silencio incomodo*

"EN SERIO!"

"Claro que sí, Lau, claro que sí." Edward le acarició la cabeza.

"Sí, claro! Y los patos vuelan." He he. Que los credos vuelen esta anticuado. Esto eleva el sarcasmo a un nuevo nivel.

Lauren tosió y Edward empezó a tararear.

**Bella**: *cae rendida al suelo por escuchar tantas tonterías*

**Edward:** Argh! Otra vez no!

**Lauren**: *se ríe y pega a Bella con un palo*

"Podemos al menos hacer la numero 9 antes de que vayamos..." puse algo de miel en mis mejillas. "...por caminos separados."

Lauren se rascó la nariz. "Debería volver a casa, probablemente tenga como un millón de e-mails que respond.....PORQUE ME MIRAIS ASÍ?!"

"Bella se estará preguntando donde estoy...."

Lauren rió. "Um....no lo creo. Esta fuera de combate."

"En uniealidad, creo que esta a punto de despertar..." señale en dirección a Bella.

**Bella:** *se levanta algo mareada* Eh? Donde estoy? Donde esta Edw-

**Lauren: ***pega a Bella en la cabeza con un rodillo de cocina* Sueña con los angelitos...DEL INFIERNNO! MWAHAHAHA!

Edward suspiró. "Su frágil cuerpo no puede soportar todo esto."

"Eso es lo que intento."

"Al UNISCENSOR!" Grité, cogiéndolos en brazos y llevándolos al mas cercano. "Entra! Entra!"

_9. Pégate mucho a alguien, oliendole algunas veces."_

"Hey, Em."

"Sí, mi creadora?"

"Puedo tener un nombre unicornio?"

"Claro. El tuyo será..... Sheryl."

"Vale, eww."

"Es la unicornio adicta a los sorbetes y la cafeína."

Lauren asintió. "Ya veo."

Ding!

Un hombre con un disfraz de nube de algodón entró al ascensor.

"Saludos uniube de algodón!"

"Hola amiguito."

"Puedo comerte?"

La nube de algodón nos ignoró.

Le pegué. "Ignorar a la gente es de mala educación. Especialmente a los extraños." Le dije.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

Así que lo olí.

"Que haces?" preguntó, sonando justo como imagine que sonaban las nubes de algodón.

"Oliendo algo de esencia de nube de algodón."

"Oh. De acuerdo."

Así que lo olí otra vez.

"Una vez esta bien. Dos veces es codicioso. FUERA AHORA MISMO! TE DESTIERRO!"

Entonces usó sus increíbles poderes de nube de algodón para echarnos.

"Eso no tenia sentido." dijo Lauren.

"Que uniices! Ha sido una gran univentura!" Empecé ha hacer el baile del unicornio.

Edward empezaba a temblar.

**Bella: **Ahh mi cabeza. Donde estoy? *abre los ojos en una habitación oscura*

**Lauren: ***hablando con un malvado acento alemán* Ah! Te has levantado! Bienvenida a mi malvada cueva! MWAHAHAHA!

**Bella: **Vas a hacer un estúpido y ensayado discurso sobre cuanto me odias, que ha llegado mi hora y que la victoria es tuya?

**Lauren:** *esconde las tarjetas detrás de la espalda* Noooooo

**Nurse Emmett: **Tengo que clavarle la aguja ahora para que se duerma?

**Lauren: **Nah. Haré la operación en el capitulo siguiente. Bueno....si tengo suficientes reviews. MWAHAHAHA!

**Bella: **Define "suficientes".

**Lauren: **Hmm....bueno Bella, tengo una buena respuesta para tu pregunta....*le pone un calcetín a Bella en la boca* Dejad reviews. Os prometo que disfrutareis de la operación. *afila un cuchillo*

**Nurse Emmett: ***tararea la cabecera de "Urgencias"*

_

* * *

_

N/T:

_Ahí va otro capitulo ^^ _

_Por cierto, he subido una nueva historia/oneshot/drabble/whatever sobre Bella y Edward de humor! Pasaros!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

**Lauren:** Hacha.

**Enfermera Emmett: ***le da el hacha a Lauren*

**Bella: **Esto me dolerá mucho?

**Lauren: **Pues claro! Quiero oírte gritar de dolor! MWAHAHA!

**Bella: **Mi gustar dolor.

**Lauren: ***rueda los ojos* Foto de Bella.

**Amber**: Esto es muy aleatorio.. Pero no importa!

**Lauren: **Rotulador rojo.

**Enfermera Emmett**: *saca el estuche* He he. Este huele a fresas...

**Lauren: **Empecemos. *destapa el rotulador y le dibuja un bigote y unos cuernos a la foto de Bella*

**Bella: **Eso no ha dolido mucho pero... para que te diviertas..... OH NO! POR AMOR DE DIOS, HAZ QUE PARE!

**Lauren: ***expresión de Mr Burns* Excelente. *le pone a Bella unos tacones de 30 centímetros* Y ahora, ANDA ZORRA!

**Enfermera Emmett: ***solloza* Yo... Creía que los compraste para mí! *llora sobre el hombro de Charlie el Unicornio*

**Charlie: **Ya pasó, ya pasó. Tus zapatos de tacón estarán en algún lado...

**Bella: ***traspiés, tropezón, cae, rueda* Argh! Ampollas!

**Amber:** Que gracioso... Podemos empezar la operación? Ya!)

**Lauren: **Arhg. Bien. *tumba a Bella en la mesa de operaciones*

**Enfermera Emmett y Amber: **Ooooo! Sucio! *chocan los cinco*

**Lauren: ***murmura* Y ahora.... *le pone una inyección a Bella* Hmmm, eso no era la anestesia.... Es manteca de cacahuete con salsa picante.... En fin. Seguro que hace el mismo efecto.

**Bella: **Quema!

**Lauren: ***le corta la nariz a Bella*

**Bella: **Bueno, esto es malo. Ya no puedo oler cosas. *intenta oler pero falla* Mierda.

"Lo juro por Charlie! Se ve completamente natural!"

"No lo hace, Emmett!" Gritó Bella, intentando quitarse la zanahoria de la cara.

"La puse con pegamento." Le expliqué cuando no podía sacársela. "Con super uniegamento"

"Eso ni siquiera existe." Murmuro malhumorada. Ha estado de mal humor desde que Lauren le cortó la nariz.

"Sí!"

"No."

"Que sí."

"QUE NO EXISTE!"

Levanté la botella.

"Emm, eso es solo una botella de cocacola vacía con la palabra "Uniegamento escrita con un lápiz"

Le tire manteca de cacahuete al pelo.

Se puso a murmurar algo sobre que un día la victoria seria suya y se fue a quejarse a Edward.

Bonnie salió y saltó sobre mis hombros. "Hey. Que pasha hermano."

"Por fin!" Grité. "Alguien me apoya sobre el tema de mi gangstería,"

"Claro! Hermano! Tío! Quieres ir a dar un voltio en el gangster-movil?"

"El convertible de Rose?"

"Sí. No tiene techo." Se frotó las manos.

Así que nos subimos al coche y conducimos por la ciudad gritándoles cosas a las viejas pequeñitas.

Por ejemplo....

"Eh tú! Arrugada! Hazme galletas! Con trocitos de chocolate!"

Entonces ellas nos dieron galletas y fue como, "Ha! Somos un vampiro y una niña repollo! Ni siquiera comemos! Las has hecho para nada. Tonta!"

Y ellas nos pegan en la cabeza y hablan sobre como son los chicos de ahora y que no la habíamos engañado.

Y nosotros como. "Joder! Ve ha tejerme un jersey verde!" y ellas van a comprar lana y nosotros nos vamos conduciendo.

Tio. Que divertido.

Entonces nos aburrimos cuando una vieja nos persiguió con su bastón! Así que fuimos a casa y nos pusimos en el ordenador.

"Creo que es hora de que me registre en la pagina de citas." Le dije a Bonnie seriamente, porque no hay nada mas serio como una pagina de citas.

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Bonnie.

Así que nos registramos y Bonnie estaba como, "Ummm, dice que tienes que ponerte un nombre en pantalla..."

"Un nombre en pantalla?"

"Sí. Un nombre para estar en pantalla."

Yo abracé a mi monitor afectuosamente. "Te llamaré Bob."

Bonnie rodó los ojos. "Mmmm....no. Tu nombre debería ser… _.bañ..cacahuete!_"

Lo escribió.

Lauren entró a la habitación. "Hey. Podéis dejar de llorar ya. Porqueeee heee vueltoooo! He cancelado algunos planes de mi agenda para estar con vosotros..."

**Grillos: **Cri cri. Cri cri.

"Vale, en serio. _Sé_ que me habéis echado de menos."

**Tortuga tonta: **Ni siquiera yo me lo creo.

"He traído una foto de conejos."

CONEJOS! "Te he echado mucho de menos Lauren!" Mentí, cogiendo al foto. "Hey! Esto no es un conejo! Es Bella con un bigote y cuernos!"

Lauren suspiró. "Nunca me canso de ver esa foto... Um, como sea, estoy aquí para registrarme en esa estúpida pagina de citas." Cogió el teclado y escribió.

Me incliné para ver que ni que ponía, pero me pegó.

"No! Aún no he decidido el mío. Lucy definitivamente aparecerá en el próximo capitulo como premio" (Lucy es la chica que se inventó el nick de Emmett para la pagina)

**Lucy Twilight Lover: ***abraza a su sentido del humor* Gracias humor!!

"....Así que, si alguien quiere aparecer en el próximo capitulo.... Mi nick tiene que ser especial, vale!?"

Me risqué la nariz. "Quieres decir especial como magdalenas para merendar en tu cumpleaños o especial como… Yo!"

Lauren rodó los ojos. "Especial como todo lo especial que tu no eres."

"Eso no tiene sentido."

"Tú no tienes sentido!"

"Tu me has inventado!"

Lauren se hace la terriblemente ofendida. "Como te atreves! Stephenie Meyer te inventó. Yo solo… Te renové!"

"Pues vale." Me crucé de brazos. "Estúpida autora. Cree que soy una casa vieja que necesita una mano de pintura..."

**Lauren: **En realidad necesitas más que una mano de pintura. Necesitas una nueva cocina, un Nuevo baño, ventanas con doble fondo.... Emmett? Me estas escuchando?

**Emmett: ***esta escuchando el I-pod de Lauren" Así que eres Brad Pitt? Eso no me impresiona....La la la la....

**Lauren: ***se pone en posición fetal* Ugh. Eso ha sido muy raro. Como sea! Sobre el nombre en pantalla…

1. Me gusta mucho, _mucho_ Edward. (Eso es una pista)

2. Si ganas, el capitulo en el que estés, te involucra saliendo y posiblemente liándote con el o los personajes que elijas. (Edward es mío pero... soy flexible. Si el ganador es Team Edward el capitulo tendrá una pelea de gatas! Me-oooow!)

**Emmett: ***Empieza a bailar la danza del vientre* Bueno, tienes el look, pero tienes la actitud?

**Lauren: **No....puedo...aguantar...más....Amber! Necesito a Edward!

**Amber: ***Espía por encima del hombro de Edward* Tan pronto..?

**Lauren: ***al ombligo de Edward* Holaaa!

**Ombligo de Edward**: *huye* Adioooooos!

**Edward: **Vuelve!

_

* * *

_

N/T:

_Esto es muy raro… Bella sin nariz, Edward sin ombligo… Bueno, es un fic, no? xD_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

**Lauren: **Es hora de jugar a.... "QUE HAY EN LA CAJA?"!

**Emmett: **Ooooo! *Levanta la mano* Yo quiero! Yo quiero!

**Lauren: ***Mira en la habitación* Nadie? Nadie quiere?

**Emmett: ***rompe la pata de una silla y se la tira a Lauren* Yo!?

**Lauren: **Hmm... A quien elijo...? Elijo a.... EDWARD!

**Emmett: ***La mira mal y cae*

**Edward: ***busca su ombligo* Donde estas ombliguitooo... Que?

**Lauren: ***tararea la sintonía de "que hay en la caja?"* ADIVINA QUE HAY EN LA CAJA!

**Emmett: ***se pone unas gafas de rallos X* Lo se_! _Edward! Es un-

**Lauren: **No quería hacer esto.... *enciende la TV*

**Todos:** HERMAN EL RINOCERONTE!

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos! Como alguien puede ser tan cruel? Me puse lágrimas de manteca de cacahuete y vi la televisión.

Era Herman. Parecía muy triste. Llevaba una manzana en la boca. Estaba sentado dentro de una olla grande y negra mientras unos nativos bailaban y cantaban al rededor.

"Porque? Como has podido?!"

Lauren se encogió de hombros. "Los nativos estaban hambrientos."

"NO! Me refiero a que, como pudiste ser tan cruel como para darle una manzana marca Granny Smith? Las ODIA! No podías haberle dado una Braeburn? Royal Gala como mucho!" Me eche un bote entero de manteca de cacahuete en la cabeza.

"No te das cuenta de lo importante, Em. Si no cooperas desde ahora, les diré a esos nativos que se COMAN a Herman!"

"Oh." Busque la miel. "Tengo una pregunta."

Me apuntó con un palo. "Sí, Emmett?"

"A que saben los rinocerontes?"

"A licor rojo, o eso me han dicho."

Me rasqué la lengua. "Y a que sabe eso?"

"A Bella."

"El licor rojo esta bueno, Lauren?"

Ella cogió las gafas de Harry Potter y se las puso, pareciendo lista. "Bueno, saltamontes." empezó. "De jóvenes es el temer y de mayores el saber."

Ladee la cabeza. "Eso es raro, te has puesto toda lista en un segundo."

Lauren rompió las gafas de Harry y las tiró al suelo. "Ya, pero me aburro."

**Harry Potter: ***va dando tumbos* No veo! No veo! *se da contra una farola*

"Como sea," continuó, "Nos estamos distrayendo. Tres cosas. Primero, te estoy incitando a que te comas a Bella para que sepas a que sabe el licor rojo, pero no se donde está, así que olvidemos esto..."

**Bella: ***Asoma la cabeza por un armario de Francia* He he. Nunca me encontrará aquí...

"..... Segundo, lo de Herman el rinoceronte, no le digas a Edward lo que hay en la caja o Herman se servirá en un bol con garbanzos y pedacitos de maíz..."

"GARBANZOS! NO!" Grité.

"Sí, garbanzos." Me lanzó uno. "Así que... Edward! Adivina lo que hay, mi amor, mi alma, el aire que respiro, mi razón para vivir, mi...."

"Es un... Perro?" dijo Edward, mirando tristemente al agujero donde tendría que estar su ombligo.

Lauren miró la caja pequeñita. "Umm... Buen intento, pero no."

Pensó por un momento y luego saltó. "Es un anillo de compromiso, verdad?"

Lauren sonrío falsamente. "Noooo.... Un segundo."

**Lauren: ***corre a casa y esconde el anillo bajo la cama*

"Ya. Adivina otra vez! La última oportunidad, Eddie-poo!" dijo.

Edward miró la caja. "Es.. La primera temporada de Gossip Girl?"

"No!" gritamos yo y Bonnie.

Edward se pego en la rodilla. "Vaya."

Lauren abrió la caja. "Es... LA NARIZ DE BELLA!"

Yo y Bonnie aplaudimos. Edward se volvió más pálido. "Eso es asqueroso, Lauren."

"Oh, venga ya Edward! Podías _olerte_ algo como esto!" Grité. Yo, Bonnie y Lauren empezamos a reír.

Edward rodó los ojos y se fue. "Ombliguito! Donde estas ombliguitoo...."

Lauren se limpio una lágrima. "Ahh.... Vale, la razón por la que he traído la nariz es por mi nick."

Bonnie ahogó un grito. "Tu nick va a ser Nariz?"

Lauren gritó, "Al ordenador!"

Cuando estuvimos en el ordenador, lamí la pantalla. "Ah, Bob, te echo de menos."

Bob-la-pantalla-con-nombre me guiñó un ojo. "Yo también."

Lauren escribió.... _La_nueva_dueña_de_la_nariz_de_Bella_!!!!

**Ginnyandhermionierock: **YAY!!!!!!

Lauren le acaricio la cabeza. "Y tu querías liarte con Jasper, verdad?"

Ginnyandhermionierock asintió.

Lucy Twilight Lover levantó la mano. "Yo soy team Edward."

Lauren la empujo. "MIO!"

"Mío!"

"Yo lo amo más!"

"No! Yo!"

"Tienes un paraguas con su cara?" Lauren sonrío. "No lo creo..."

Le susurré a Bonnie. "Va a haber una pelea de gatas en el próximo capitulo..."

Alice apareció a un lado. "En realidad..." se volvió mas pálida. "Va a haber tres peleas de gatas al mismo tiempo. Habrá siete desmayos y dos muertes..."

Lauren le dió tal patada a Alice que la mando a Francia antes de que dijera algo mas y se sentó en su silla. "Vamos a las... CITAS POR INTERNET!"

Me senté en el suelo a su lado. "Estoy tan ansioso! Me pregunto cuanta gente me habrá dicho algo."

Lauren clicó en mi. "Ha!" se rió. "Nadie! Apuesto a que un millón de personas me han..."

Miré la pantalla. "HA! A NADIE LE GUSTAS! TODOS TE ODIAN! VETE AL JARDIN A COMER GUSANOS!" Le grité.

Lauren se levanto y se fue a comer gusanos.

"Bueno...." mire a Bonnie.

"La lista?"

"Sí!"

"Y como llegamos?"

"Con estilo!"

Así que fuimos a caballo.

O mas bien... "Adelante!"

"Es realmente necesario, Emmett?" se quejo Charlie el unicornio.

"No." dijimos Bonnie y yo.

"Entonces porque estáis en mi espalda gritando 'Arre! Arre!' cada vez que queréis que vaya mas rápido?"

Lo ignoré. "Bonnie, que es Arre?"

"Algo para animar." Ah. Bonnie es muy muy lista.

"Ya veo..."

Charlie nos tiro de encima. "Ya hemos llegado."

"Uniracias!"

"_10. Cuando se cierren las puertas, diles a los otros, "Esta bien, no os asustéis, se volverán a abrir."_

La cara de Bonnie se volvió malvada. "Eso es lo que tu crees..." murmuró. "Pero estas equivocado! TODOS OS EQUIVOCAIS!"

Mire a mi alrededor en el parking vacío. "Quien esta equivocado?"

Ella señalo a un inocente escarabajo que se arrastraba por el suelo. "Él."

Asentí.

Entonces entramos al ascensor.

"Emmett Cullen!" dijeron asombrados dos personas.

"Billy. Jacob." Les salude. "Uniuenos uniias."

Se abrieron las pertas y una señora con una venda en la cabeza entró.

Jacob me miro. "As venido a por un transplante de cerebro, Emmett?" se reía.

La mujer de la venda ahogó un grito y pego a Jacob en la cabeza. "Los transplantes de cerebro pueden ser muy beneficiosos!" le dijo. "Yo tengo ahora el cerebro de Albert Einstein."

Billy sonrió. "Que bien. Vámonos Jake. Necesitamos comprar champú para mantener nuestro pelo liso y brillante." Pero justo cuando salían, se cerraron las puertas.

Jacob gritó.

Esta era mi oportunidad. "Esta bien!" dije. "Se abrirán otra vez!"

Jacob empezó a hiperventilar. "MIENTES! NO SE ABRIRAN!"

Pulse el botón de abrir las puertas. "Que sí! Lo ves?"

Jacob intentó salir...pero se chocó con alguna clase de escudo invisible!

Yo grité. "Nooooo! Vamos a morir todos!"

Bonnie rodó los ojos. "Tu no puedes mo... No. Ni siquiera voy a decirlo. Como sea... relájate, Em. Solo he puesto una plástico sobre las puertas."

Me quedé boquiabierto. "Tu...la...la lista esta mal?" HAS HECHO FALLAR LA LISTA!?"

"Si..."

Me puse miel en la cara. "FUERA, BONNIE! TE DESTIERRO!"

Bonnie sollozó y se fue corriendo.

Billy rompió el plástico. "He encontrado una salida!"

Jacob y la chica de la venda gritaron y me quede solo.

Me fui andando a casa, sollozando y poniéndome manteca de cacahuete.

"He... he vuelto." Dije tristemente.

"Hacia Emmett, Edward!" dijo una voz.

"No estabas escondida en un armario de Francia, Bella?" Dije cuando Edward apareció con Bella subida a su espalda.

"Lo estaba, pero Lauren tiró a Alice a Francia, me encontró, y me trajo de vuelta." Explicó. "Edward, me conviertes?"

Edward la ignoró. "Nunca te lo podré agradecer como te lo mereces, Alice." murmuró.

"Intenta enviándole una tarjeta." Le sugerí. "Una hecha de manteca de cacahuete y bañada con néctar de Unicornio."

"Néctar de unicornio?"

Asentí. "No quieras saberlo. Pero digamos que, si puedes sacar leche de una vaca...."

"EWWWWW!"

_

* * *

_

N/T

_Néctar de Unicornio… LOL_

_Anyway… Este capi va dedicado a valivali que me ha dejado un review en cada capi! Yei! xD He tardado tanto porque bueno, estoy trabajando y cuando llego a casa estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de traducir así que traduzco los fines de semana... pero... Quedan 6 capítulos!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: "****Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an elevator!****" pertenece a MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. Yo solo me adjunto la traducción.**

**Emmett: ***grita y araña la puerta* Déjame entrar! Déjame entraaar!

**Lauren: **Dame un minuto Unimmett...

**Edward: **Oh Dios...

**Lauren: **… Estoy haciendo algo.... misterioso...

**OCDSufferer: ***espía a través de la cerradura* Esta poniendo candados en un baúl... Hmm.... *con acento francés* Pego que segá lo que hay allí?

**Emmett: ***talla "Emmett mola" en la puerta* He he.... Lauren! Me aburro!

**Lauren: **Ahg. Vete a fanfiction! *le tira el portátil a la cabeza*

**Emmett: **HA HA HA HA!!! Esta chica es increíble! JASPER! LAXANTES!

**Lauren: ***sale* Ugh. No quiero ver esos planos nunca mas!

**Emmett: ***Sigue murmurando algo sobre Jasper y laxantes* Espera...que???

**Lauren: ***le pega a Emmett en la nariz* No has oído nada!!

**Emmett: ***pone voz de ardilla* Nada?

**Lauren: **Nada.

**Emmett: **Ahg. Bueno, pues supongo que... OME LAUREN! ES EDWARD! QUIERE CASARSE CONTIGO!

**Lauren: ***grita de emoción y se derrite*

**Emmett: ***coge un hacha y destruye el baúl*

**OCDSufferer: **No...no, se dice como... 'Bauuuuul'!

**Emmett: ***levanta una ceja como Bella en el trailer de Luna Nueva* Bésame!

**OCDSufferer: **En serio???!!

**Emmett: **Pff! No! Ooo...Pero que es esto....? OMAAUDDVPF!!!! (Oh mis alucinantes amigos unicornios de la diversión verdad paz y felicidad)

**Lauren:** UNIIERDA!!! LO HA ENCONTRADO!!! ESTO ESTÁ MAS ALLÁ DE LO HORRIBLE! EL MUNDO VA A ACABAR!!

**Uniaggie: **(mi loca amiga se ha echo llamar Uniaggie en vez de Maggie porque le encantan los unicornios. Si. Dímelo a mi...) Um... Bueno, mientras que tiene una crisis.... Yo podría decir que...

**Emmett: ***se frota las manos* esto va a ser bueno....

**Uniaggie: **!

**Todos: **Que?

**Lauren: ***se pone en posición fetal* NOOOOOOO!

**La-gente-que-ha-averiguado-que-queria-decir-Uniaggie: **Siiiiii!

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!" gritó Lauren histéricamente.

Edward le palmeo el hombro. "Ya paso, ya paso."

"PORQUE NO PUEDE NADIE DISPARAR A KRISTEN STEWART EN LA CABEZA? EL MUNDO SERIA UN LUGAR MEJOR!"

Escondí mi tarjeta de club de fans de Kristen Stewart a mis espaldas.

"ESA CHIQUILLA DEBERIA ARDER EN EL INFIERNO! ARDER TE DIGO! ARDER!" empezó a jadear, sonando (lo digo en serio) como una Cindy loca...

"Ya sabes, Lauren."Dijo Edward calmadamente, como solo el sabe hacerlo, "Rpattz y yo, no somos la misma persona. Yo...." se calló al ver su cara. "En serio! No lo somos."

Ella se puso un brazo en la frente. "No me mienta caballero."

"No soy un caballero...." empezó a decir.

"Cállate."

"Vale."

"Podría ser peor." Dije, apretando su codo. Que? Los codos se ponen tristes también! "Yo no pude encontrar los maravillosos planos. En serio. Son lo mejor desde la manteca de cacahuete!"

Todos en la habitación ahogaron un grito.

"Y no es broma, hermana!" Dije, chasqueando los dedos formando una Z.

"De que eran esos planos, Emmett?" Dijo Bonnie, sentándose en mi cabeza. Bonnie y yo habíamos hecho las paces. Me explicó que fue su hermana gemela malvada (La chica lechuga, Lonnie) la que hizo fallar la lista.

Los saqué para que todos los vieran. "De esto!" Dije por un megáfono. "Los planos de.... EL UNICORN-MOBILE!!!" (N/T: Queda mejor en ingles… Como el Bat-mobile o algo XD)

Lauren gruñó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. "Pensé que no los encontraría!" Sollozó. "Lo puse en el baúl de 'cosas que Emmett no puede ver'."

"Hiciste lo que pudiste." dijo Edward. "Solo demos las gracias por que no encontrara los planos del Uniastillo."

Todo el mundo se estremeció.

"Este coche debe ser hecho!" dije con voz profunda. "Y tiene que ser un coche de carreras!"

"Hay un premio?" preguntó Bonnie.

"El ganador ganara...... UN VIAJE A UNISNEYLAND!"

"Paso." murmuró Edward.

"Ni por un millón de dólares y un beso de Edward." murmuró Lauren. Entonces miró a Edward. "Bueno...puede."

"Ni por un viaje de compras por Europa." dijo Alice.

"Ni por la cabeza de Emmett en una bandeja de plata." dijo Bella con voz rara porque, después de todo, le cortaron la nariz. "Bueno...puede."

"NO ME COPIES!" gritó Lauren.

"Repite eso, autora!"

"Oh, claro que lo hago!"

"Yo ya lo he hecho!"

"Yo lo hice primero!"

"Yo lo hice antes de que tu siquiera pensases en hacerlo!"

Lauren tomo una larga respiración. "Yo lo hice antes de que tu corazón siquiera comprara los condones para tener sexo con tu cerebro y concibieran la idea de hacerlo!"

Bella se miró a los zapatos. "No tengo nada."

"Decidido!" Grite. "El perdedor de la carrera tendrá que ir a Unisneyland!

"Voy a ganar esta cosa."

"Enciende los motores."

"Estoy dentro."

"Hagámoslo."

Yo sonreí. "Brrrrm brmmmm!"

Lauren tiró una roca por la ventana. "Vámos chicas!"

Lucy Twilight Lover y Ginnyandhermionierock se fueron con ella.

**Lauren: **Ya... Soy una vaga. No hay ninguna oportunidad de...

**Emmett: **Uniportunidad.

**Lauren: **Ahg. No hay ninguna uniportinudad de que escriba todo eso. Así que, os bautizo como.... Lucy y Ginny. Vale?

**Lucy: **Guau... Que creativa...

**Lauren: ***Se mueve la melena* Lo se.

"Bueno... para la carrera, yo conduzco el Unicorn-Mobile." Me puse mi delantal rosa con volantes y saqué el Unicorn-Mobile del garaje. "Este es uno que hice antes!"

"Volvo." dijo Edward.

"Jacob." dijo Jasper. "Que? Él es rápido! Y yo tengo un látigo...."

"Oooo! Sucio!" aprobó Lauren.

"Mi súper coche." dijo Rosalie.

"Una bici." dijo Alice.

"Herman ha muerto."

"QUE?!" Grité.

Lauren sonrío. "Fuiste un chico malo Em. Me has hecho enfadar con eso de romperme el baúl. Así que les di luz verde a los nativos para que se comieran a Herman con..."

"No...No!"

"....GARBANZOS!"

Rompí a llorar (con lágrimas de manteca de cacahuete).

Alice suspiró. "Un muerto menos. Falta uno."

"Yo y Lauren tuvimos una pelea de gatas." Le recordó Bella.

"Una pelea de gatas menos. Faltan dos."

*

"ENCIENDAN MOTORES!" Grité. "TAMBIEN LOS DE MANTECA DE CACAHUETE" Encendí el mío. "SUS ANIMALES..." Jasper le dió un latigazo a Jacob. "Y SUS PEDALES!" Alice puso los pies en los pedales concentrada. "EN SUS MARCAS!"

"En sus marcas." repitió Lauren, que estaba bajo el asiento de Edward en su Volvo.

"PREPARADOS!"

"Preparados." repitió Lucy, empujando a Lauren para tener mas espacio.

"YYYYYYY..."

"Yyyyyyy..." repitió Ginny, colgando del hombro izquierdo de Jacob para tener una buena vista de Jasper.

"YA!"

"YA!" gritó OCDSufferer, que estaba en el hombro derecho de Jacob, tratando de tirar a Ginny.

Todos arrancaron por el camino Cullen (que estaba marcado con manteca de cacahuete).

Bonnie comentaba. "Yyyyy Jasper va en cabeza por ahora.....Azótale! Azótale mas fuerte! Edward no esta muy lejos... Rose acecha por detrás....VAMOS EMMETT! VAMOS! Pero esperen! Que es esto? Por el amor de los UNICORNIOS! Es Bella!"

Apagué el U.M. para ver a la pobre Bella, perseverante galopando por el polvo sobre un pony.

"Más rápido!" le gritaba. "VAMOS! ARRE ARRE!"

Bonnie rodó los ojos y continuó. "Jasper sigue en cabeza...el poder del lobo es efectivo...el del pony no mucho.... Los participantes están llegando a la línea de meta... OH OH TENEMOS UN GANADOR!!!"

Jasper levantó los brazos en el aire. "SÍ!!!!" entonces empezó a enrollarse con Ginny y OCD al mismo tiempo.

"Dos que se enrollan, faltan cin- JASPER!" Alice se enfadó.

Bonnie y yo nos tapamos los ojos. "Tengo la sensación de que OCD y Ginny no van a aparecer en la historia en mucho tiempo..." murmuré.

"NO!" Gritó Bella. "HE PERDIDO! ESTUPIDO PONY!" cogió un cuchillo y....apuñaló al pony.

Joe el Pony: Auch. *muere*

"Y....esas son las muertes." dijo Bonnie alegremente.

"Espera!" Me estremecí. "Tenemos que tener mas peleas de gatas! Alice dijo que tres peleas de gatas pasarían al mismo tiempo! La de Lauren vs Bella no cuenta!"

Todos ahogaron un grito.

Lauren asintió seriamente y se limpió una lágrima. "Por un bien mayor." Dijo seriamente y le pegó a Bella.

Rosalie empujó a Bonnie. "Eso. Un bien mayor. Bla bla bla..." empezó a estirar de los botones de Bonnie.

Auch.

Quedan cinco sesiones de besos...

Lauren y Edward. (SHOCK!)

**Lauren: **Que? Todos sabemos que pasaría. No os sorprendáis tanto....

Alice y Ginny. (Sí, Alice se apasiona cuando lucha...)

Rose y Bonnie. (Ella también)

Emmett y su mano. (Me sentía apartado...así que hay que amarse a uno mismo.)

Jasper y Jacob.

**Jasper: **NO ME MIREIS ASÍ! No soy gay! El tío me ayudo a ganar, eso es todo! QUE?!

_

* * *

_

N/T

_OMFG!! Jazz!! o.O  
Aún sabeis quien soy? No me mateis si hay alguien que todavia lea la historia T.T Bueno, estoy trabajando, llego agotada a casa, bla bla bla...__ Pero como esta tarde estoy libre, voy a traducir como una loca!!!!_


End file.
